Pasado Borrado
by B.L Davis
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su esposa Draco cuestiona sus actos del final de la segunda guerra, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se da cuenta que estaba equivocado? ¿quién habrá borrado los recuerdos de ambos? ¿Cómo habían mantenido oculto un peligroso romance? ¿Ambos son realmente felices en sus vidas y sin el otro? ¿Cómo resistirse a un sentimiento que aparece cada vez que ven su pasado?
1. El Giratiempo

Ese día se cumplían 2 años sin ella, sin la mujer que lo había cambiado, sin su compañera de vida. Ya había olvidado aquellos malos días en el colegio, cuando él se había sentido un cobarde, un mal hombre, alguien completamente diferente a lo que era en estos momentos. Todo gracias a lo que le había entregado su esposa por 13 años, quien odiaba los prejuicios a los que él estaba acostumbrado. Quizás no fue la mejor nuera para sus padres, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque gracias a ella su hijo era mucho mejor de lo que fue él en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Pocos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la enterraran donde se encontraban todos los Malfoy's, porque era mucho mejor que ellos, pero él la quería cerca y que mejor que en la misma mansión donde vivieron sus mejores momentos. Había días que Scorpius se sentaba allí a hablar con su madre y él lo podía ver de lejos, sabía que su hijo pensaba igual que él.

Al igual que el año anterior fue una ceremonia silenciosa, que se mantuvo con su hijo, ya que sabía que a sus padres no les pasaba lo mismo que a ellos. Ambos rubios frente a la tumba con unos ramos de flores.

-Padre-rompió el silencio el joven que estaba a días de cumplir 15 años-más tarde vendrá Rose-miró como su progenitor, quien asentía con tranquilidad- ¿Sabes lo que es un giratiempo?

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? -no quitó su vista de las letras que decían "Astoria Malfoy".

-Bueno, Rose me relató un par de historias de sus padres- Scorpius notó como su padre fruncia el ceño-la directora le regaló a su madre un giratiempo en tercero.

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba en todas las clases-sobrepuso rápidamente el hombre de ojos grises.

-Se lo pedí a Rose- Dejó el ramo en la tumba de su madre.

Draco no supo cómo reaccionar, porque tenía claro para qué lo quería y no deseaba romper las ilusiones de su hijo, que de vez en cuando lo seguía escuchando pronunciar el nombre de su madre entre los sueños. Él había estado viajando en el tiempo para ver a su esposa, pero era un secreto que guardaba celosamente, porque tenía claro los peligros que traían ese tipo de viajes.

Al levantar la vista su hijo ya se había marchado y se sintió como un cobarde como aquellos años en el colegio, porque no fue capaz de decirle a su propio hijo la verdad. Miró la lápida con una sonrisa torcida, se agachó para dejar las flores y se quedó allí por unos minutos.

Al entrar a la mansión se encontró con su hijo con una sonrisa mirando directamente a una pelirroja de su edad, muy parecida a cierta sabelotodo que había sido su compañera, pero del color de los Weasley.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la castaña en la que estaba pensando, ya más grande, tras de su hija con una sonrisa educada.

-Granger-fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, que no la veía hace años-adelante-hizo un además con el brazo mientras se dirigía a uno de los salones, donde se sentó en su asiento.

El resto lo siguió y se ubicaron en los sillones de cada costado, así Draco podía ver a ambos lugares sin problema. En su lado izquierda se encontraba su hijo junto a la pelirroja, quien al igual que su madre se habían cruzado de pies. Al otro lado la castaña que miraba la mansión con detenimiento.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Señora Weasley- rompió el silencio el rubio menor, mientras Draco pensaba en lo extraño que era el nombre que le había dado a Granger, para él siempre será Granger-Como sabrá mi madre murió hace dos años y me gustaría saber si podría usar su giratiempo-fue preciso, mientras Hermione se sorprendía e intercambiaba miradas con Draco.

-O…Verás Scorpius, es mucho más complejo que eso-comenzó a explicar la castaña, mientras Draco la miraba atentamente.

-Lo sé, pero le prometo que tendré cuidado…es solo que deseo verla-agregó rápido el menor.

-Pequeño, sé que extrañas mucho a Astoria-el joven miró el piso y Hermione intercambió miradas con Draco-pero lamentablemente no podemos usar magia para volver siempre a verla, porque es muy peligroso, con el solo hecho de que algo se caiga podrías cambiar el presente.

\- ¿Podría mi madre vivir? -preguntó esperanzado el chico mientras la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

-Scorpius-todos miraron a Draco que por fin había hablado-creo que es mejor que vayas aceptando el hecho que ella ya no estará y vivir de su buen recuerdo-él no sabía decir las cosas de forma pedagógica como Hermione, de hecho era más directo.

-¿Cómo tú?-lo desafío con cierto despecho en sus ojos-Por favor padre, sé que no descansas hace meses y que quieres verla igual que yo-se había levantado de su asiento, mientras Rose tomaba su mano Draco no se movió de su asiento y lo miró de la misma forma-Por favor señora Weasley- se dirigió a Hermione que lo miraba compasiva.

-Pequeño, sé que Rose te contó que yo lo tuve en tercer año- él asintió y ella continuó- pero yo se lo entregue a la profesora Mcgonagall y ese objeto ha pasado por muchos dueños.

-Pero…usted podría hablar con ella para saber dónde está-propuso Scorpius sin perder la esperanza.

-Bueno yo…-comenzó Hermione.

-Basta-se levantó Draco de su asiento interrumpiendo a la castaña-vete olvidando de esa idea-dijo a su hijo que lo miraba con el mismo desafió- no es de Malfoy's andar rogando como un patético-sabía que había sido hiriente e incluso Hermione lo miró de mala manera.

-No es que me importe mucho ser uno-respondió sin pensar Scorpius mirando la mirada de ira de su padre.

-Vete a tu cuarto y no aparezcas hasta la cena-ordenó el padre mientras él joven no se movía-si no lo haces ahora conocerás lo que un verdadero Malfoy es capaz de hacer.

-¿Qué cosa, padre? ¿acobardarse? - río el joven, mientras Rose trataba de evitar que encarara a Draco- Todos lo saben, ¿Por qué crees que en primero los Slytherin no querían acercarse a mí? A diferencia tuya al menos soy Greengrass.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Draco no podía creer que su mismo hijo lo estaba humillando de esa forma y más encima metiendo el dedo en una herida que por años había tratado de curar.

-Greengrass no eres…tus abuelos no quieren ni saber de ti, así que no saques ese apellido en juego-arrastró el oji gris, sabiendo lo que podía haber dolido eso a su hijo- para tu mala suerte vives conmigo y con tus abuelos que si te quieren, esos que dices que son cobardes…y las reglas de este lugar las pongo yo- apuntó hacía una escalera de roble-ahora te vas a ir a tu cuarto a menos que empecemos a quemar tus objetos más preciados para calentar la mansión.

El joven iba a responder pero Rose lo tiró hacía ella, mientras Draco se volvía a sentar mirando como Hermione observaba la situación. No se escuchaba mucho lo que le decía Rose, pero Draco tenía claro que era que fuese a su habitación.

El chico se fue hecho una furia haciendo sonar cada peldaño y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se pudo sentir por toda la mansión el gran portazo que había efectuado. Sabía que estaba muy molesto y era capaz de destruir su propio cuarto.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verlo? -preguntó tímida Rose, y Draco asintió al igual que su madre, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del living.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el Ministerio, Granger? - Preguntó Draco cuando la hija de Hermione ya se había ido a ver a Scorpius.

-Bastante atareada, pero bien-admitió Hermione algo incómoda-Sé que no es mi asunto, pero creo que debes medirte al hablar con tu hijo.

-Tienes razón- concluyó el rubio-no es tu asunto…-respondió de forma fría.  
-Hablando con Mcgonagall últimamente me mencionó quien tiene el giratiempo- Draco se apresuró en colocar su dedo índice en los labios de él, indicando que lo siguiera, no podían hablar de eso tan cerca de su hijo.

Él la guío pasando varias salas hasta una gran puerta, que parecía ser la biblioteca de la mansión, la que tenía 3 pisos llenos de libros, de madera que hacía juego con los libreros que habían. Hermione observó el lugar bastante interesada, obviamente tenían una excelente colección y eso para ella era muy interesante.

\- ¿Qué quieres Granger? -preguntó el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -interrogó ofendida, pues ella no buscaba sacar nada con la información que tenía.

-Pensaba que eras un poco más decente Granger- Bufó apoyándose en un escritorio mirando por la ventana-vienes a decirme que tengo el giratiempo, para juzgarme…-empezó a declarar cabreado mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño- mi única duda es ¿qué quieres?

-Veo que no has cambiado, Malfoy-soltó de pronto la castaña que se dirigía a él con el valor que la distinguía- piensas que todo gira en torno a ti-el rubio se giró encarándola-el mismo arrogante y presumido de siempre.

\- ¿Así y qué más? -el rubio se movió rápido desafiándola con la mirada ya frente a ella- ¿Qué quiere decir una…

-Vamos dilo, para que te saques esa mascara que llevas por años-se notó por unos segundos la diferencia de tamaños, pero ella crecía sola por su valor- ¿Sangre sucia? ¿asquerosa impura? ¿cuál de tus brillantes apodos me dirás?

-No tienes idea lo que dices-el rubio alzó una de sus cejas mirándola con desdén.

\- ¿No tengo idea? Entonces aclárame algo- se remojó sus labios para luego preguntar- ¿por qué le ocultas a tu hijo que sigues viendo a tu esposa con el giratiempo?

-No es de tu incumbencia-ladró el rubio molesto-yo no te pregunto ¿por qué andas con cara de culo?

-No entiendes Malfoy…no sabes el daño que…-comenzó Hermione un poco más calmada

-No daño a mi hijo, por eso no quiero que la vea-se apresuró a decir-prefiero que me odie a que se siga lastimando-fue tajante el rubio mirando como la castaña asentía ya tranquila- ¿sufres de bipolaridad Granger? Hace segundos me andabas enjuiciando.

-Aún lo hago-estiró su mano y miró al hombre directamente-dame el giratiempo Malfoy- ordenó abriendo la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? -soltó una carcajada, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella hablaba enserio- ¿por qué tendría que dártelo?

-En primer lugar porque no es correcto utilizarlo-vio como Malfoy estaba a punto de reír- segundo, porque tu hijo puede encontrarlo y te terminaría odiando- hizo una pausa mientras el rubio se colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su capucha- tercero es mío, Mcgonagall me lo regaló nuevamente, por eso vine a pedírtelo- Draco iba a decir algo pero ella se apresuró- y por último solo te dañas con eso.

-Así que por eso viniste siempre…- empezó a acechar a la castaña como si fuese su presa- ¿Quieres arreglar tu vida con el pobretón? -mostró sus dientes blancos mientras continuaba girando- ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que querías a San Potter?-De pronto cayó en algo importante- ¿Por qué a ti te importa si yo me daño o no?- paró justo frente a ella quitando las manos de sus bolsillos, observando a la castaña.

-Ya hablas tonterías- notó como quitaba las manos de sus bolsillos y sacó rápidamente su varita- Accio giratiempo-así salío el pequeño objeto del bolsillo de Draco y se depositó en la mano de la castaña-Por tu hijo- se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Él no esperaba otra respuesta, pero cuando ella se había girado para darle la espalda se molestó y la alcanzó con un par de zancadas, antes de que ella llegara a la puerta la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra el estante más cercano y tomó la manó donde ella tenía el giratiempo, que se encontraba cerrada. Al mirar a sus ojos algo pasó, como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasaba una y otra vez.

Ambos se vieron a sí mismos en Hogwarts en el baño de los prefectos. Él se encontraba mirándose al espejo, ofuscado, porque sabía que le tocaba hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. Ella había entrado llorando y no se percató de quien estaba allí. Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decirse nada sabiendo en la miseria que podía estar cada uno. Ella se iba a marchar pero fueron las palabras de Draco que la detuvieron.

-No gastes lágrimas en tonterías-Se giró para mirarla mientras se apoyaba al lavamanos-guárdalas para lo que sea realmente importante...algo que lo merezca.

Draco sentía como su marca tenebrosa se movía nuevamente, pero no podía caer, al menos no frente a ella, quien se había dado vuelta y había caminado hasta él, se limpió una de sus lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Malfoy?- lo vio con el rostro que jamás había pensado verlo, destruido, sin su sonrisa altanera de siempre, sabía que sus problemas con Ron no estaban ni cerca de lo que él podría estar viviendo-no luces bien…deberías ir a la enfermería.

Él negó mientras desviaba la vista y se concentraba debido a lo que sentía por la marca que lo estaba aprisionando. Comenzó a respirar con más lentitud. Ella se percató y se acercó rápidamente y antes que él se pudiera desmayar lo abrazó. Él simplemente se apoyó en ella, sintiendo el aroma de la castaña, que lo mantuvo preocupado más de eso, logrando que su atención se centrará en ella.

-No todo dura para siempre, vas a estar bien- lo animaba la castaña que acariciaba de vez en cuando su espalda.

Ella había olvidado lo que había ocurrido con Ron en la fiesta para celebrar la hazaña de él en quidditch, ya que se estaba embriagando con el aroma a menta que expelía de su cuerpo el rubio. Los brazos del rubio reaccionaron colocándose alrededor de la cintura de ella y su rostro poco a poco quedó frente al de ella, mirándose directamente.

-Eres muy inocente Granger-sonrió de lado de manera bastante sexy, sentía los latidos del corazón de ella, como se aceleraban-ellos no te saben valorar-tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de ella mirándose fijamente.

Ella no podía articular nada estaba petrificada con lo que hacía Malfoy, pero su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Draco Malfoy era uno de los chicos más queridos en Hogwarts y ella a pesar de que su corazón lo tenía cierto pelirrojo en aquel momento estaba vuelto loco por la cercanía de alguien que ella nunca se esperó, se mordió el labio.

Él la miró detalladamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, notando que ya no era la sabelotodo de la que siempre se burlaba, estaba hecha una mujer. La única persona que había sido capaz de hacerlo olvidar su misión.

Todo volvió a la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy de pronto. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y se miraban con curiosidad ¿qué había sido todo eso? Era primera vez que habían visto esa escena y estaban casi seguros, por todo lo que había provocado en ellos mientras volvían a estar en sus cuerpos de adolescentes, observando y sintiendo lo que parecía un recuerdo.


	2. El Libro

_Todo volvió a la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy de pronto. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y se miraban con curiosidad ¿qué había sido todo eso? Era primera vez que habían visto esa escena y estaban casi seguros, por todo lo que había provocado en ellos mientras volvían a estar en sus cuerpos de adolescentes, observando y sintiendo lo que parecía un recuerdo._

Draco no estaba seguro lo que había visto o sentido, pero tenía claro que a ella estaba en la misma situación que él, porque parecía como si ella estuviese buscando alguna explicación de lo ocurrido, tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando decía un par de palabras que solo ella podía oír. Tal vez había sido una mala coincidencia o un mensaje oculto en el giratiempo, pero eso no era posible, sabía que las únicas veces que ocurrían ese tipo de cosas eran al ser recordadas situaciones vivida que un hechizo las había eliminado de la cabeza de una persona.

-Obliviate- escuchó Draco a la castaña que de pronto estaba mirando al rubio con duda. Ella se encontraba al otro extremo de la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la entrada de esta, evidentemente deseaba salir.

\- Espera -alzó la voz el hombre, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta, para así cubrirle la única vía de escape, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Al estar frente a ella la miró unos segundos que parecieron horas, confundido por lo ocurrido.

La castaña se detuvo frente a él manteniendo la mirada directo a sus ojos grises que hace unos minutos en el supuesto recuerdo los había sentido hipnotizantes. Hermione no sabía si él había visto lo mismo que ella.

-No te vayas aún-El rubio se sintió por unos segundos en Hogwarts, pero ¿y si ella no había tenido aquella visión extraña? Parecería como si estuviera enamorado de ella o revelaría una situación que veía como embarazosa- mi giratiempo – exigió de manera fría alzando la mano para que se lo entregara.

Ella negó pasando por al lado de él, mientras se colocaba el giratiempo en el cuello. Lo ignoró y eso había molestado a Draco, más que todo por su orgullo, que una vez más había sido afectado. La castaña pasó rápido por la puerta dirigiéndose a la entrada, seguida por el rubio, con cara de no muy buenos amigos, pero Draco se detuvo cuando notó que la hija de Hermione estaba bajando la escalera. Fue ahí cuando recordó que tenía toda una familia con la comadreja y obviamente no iba a querer investigar algo así, tenía mucho que perder averiguando más allá, a diferencia de él.

-Vamos Rose, debo pasar por Hugo- sonrió a su hija, quien se estaba despidiendo de Scorpius con un abrazo que parecía eterno.

Draco se fijó en la mirada de la castaña, mientras su hija bajaba los escalones, se notaba confundida, pero como si deseara salir rápido de allí. Había llegado a la conclusión de que deseaba averiguar que había sido aquello, pero tendría que investigar del tema, que seguramente Hermione estaba evitando.

-Gracias por venir señora Weasley-mencionó Scorpius desde la baranda del segundo piso, mientras Draco fruncía el ceño, pues no le agradaba que la llamaran de esa forma.

-No hay nada que agradecer- respondió Hermione mientras se despedía con la mirada de ambos rubios, pero de manera apresurada.

Camino a buscar al menor de sus hijos, Hermione seguía pensando en que había ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy, el rubio había actuado bastante normal, por lo tanto, no tenía la certeza sobre si habían visto lo mismo. Tal vez estaba exagerando y fue solo una ilusión absurda que ella había imaginado, pero parecía muy real…

-Mamá…gracias por acompañarme-interrumpió sus pensamientos y la castaña sonrió a su hija- y por no decirle a papá- la pelirroja se encogió en hombros al decir aquello, mientras su madre sonreía de lado colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su primogénita.

Hermione adoraba a su familia más que a todo, pero últimamente Ron lo estaba complicando un poco. Desde que se enteró que Rose tenía una relación con Scorpius ha alejado a su hija, de hecho incluso le dijo que estaba decepcionado de ella, porque esperaba algo mejor, provocando que las peleas también se mantuvieran con la castaña, que no entendía el comportamiento infantil de su esposo, en el que incluso hacía que Hugo molestara a su hermana.

-Ya pasará hija-trato de animarla la castaña-sabes que tu padre te adora, solo dale tiempo-le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta como me mira, ni como lo hace mi hermano-la castaña notó como los ojos de su hija se colocaban vidriosos-es como si me odiaran- hizo una pausa mirando al suelo-tal vez no valga la pena todo esto…

-No digas eso Rose- tomó la cara de sus hijas con ambas manos, notando como ya le caían un par de lágrimas- una debe luchar por lo que quiere y te he visto con el chico, como se miran…no puedes seguir evitándolo.

-Pero no quiero perder a mi familia por él-ya las lágrimas salían sin reparo mientras miraba a su madre.

-No lo harás hija-le aseguró Hermione-siempre vamos a estar para ti-la chica sonrió un poco-no le des en el gusto a tu padre en esto…eres libre de enamorarte de cualquiera y nadie debe evitarlo-hizo una pausa notando que ya habían llegado a la plaza donde habían quedado de juntarse con Ginny- Si no sigues tus sueños, ahí si vas a tener problemas…en especial conmigo- le giñó uno de sus ojos y se separó notando que se acercaba su mejor amiga con Albus, Hugo y Lily.

Rose se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, pero la corresponsal del Profeta se había dado cuenta, al igual que su primo, el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, formando un trío junto a Scorpius.

-Má la tía Ginny me hizo lavar trastes al estilo muggle-Hugo se acercó rápidamente a su madre quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Seguramente la tía tuvo excelentes razones para darte esa tarea-respondió Hermione mientras Ginny asentía- ve un minuto con Lily, que con tu tía debemos hablar algo.

El chico de 13 años se alejó al igual que los demás. Por un lado, estaba Lily y Hugo hablando y riendo, mientras que al opuesto, Albus conversaba serio con Rose, tratando de animarla un poco.

-¿El troglodita sigue con lo mismo? – preguntó la pelirroja seria, con los brazos cruzados.

-Si…y lo peor es que hace que Hugo también entre en su juego- explicó la castaña resignada mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-Le copia en todo a su padre…pero es culpa de Ron-continuaba negando con la cabeza y mirando a su amiga- Rose era la luz de sus ojos, pasaba alardeando de sus logros, mientras dejaba al pobre Hugo a un lado y ahora que Rose hace algo que a él no le agrada, Hugo se acerca imitándolo para ganarse el aprecio de su padre.

-Ya no sé cómo hacer que esto se detenga…pensaba que duraría una semana-la interrumpió la castaña- pero lleva un año y Ron sigue comportándose como un idiota…ni si quiera Malfoy se negó a la relación y eso que es un elitista.

-Sí Harry hiciera llorar a Lily por algo así, duerme de por vida en la cama de Kreacher-Hermione no pudo evitar reír por el comentario-A propósito, hablé con él del tema…me dijo que trataba de evitarlo y que cuando le mencionó que su actitud era absurda, Ron se molestó-Hermione suspiró mirando a su hija de lejos- no han hablado más del tema, por el bien de su amistad.

-Dile que ya no lo siga intentando...no quiero que Ron me juzgue porque ustedes entraron en esto-Ginny reprobó lo que decía con la mirada-hoy tendré que hablar nuevamente con él, es absurdo que tenga que mentirle a mi propio esposo-volvió a pasar su vista por Rose- por la felicidad de nuestra hija.

-Me cuentas que es lo que pasa-le suplicó Ginny tomando su mano-sabes que adoro a mi hermano, pero no es justo para ti todo esto-hizo un silencio e hizo una señal a su amiga para que se acercara-a veces pienso que él no te merece-las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron a Hermione recordar la extraña visión en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Ginny hay otra cosa que debo contarte-Hermione estaba tensa, se notaba que era algo que le estaba preocupando-tengo la sospecha de que alguien usó en mí legeremancia o me borraron ciertos recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó preocupada la ojí azul- esas son declaraciones muy serias- luego pensó unos segundos-pero Mione tú eres Oclumante, si alguien tratara de entrar en tus pensamientos lo sabrías.

-Tienes razón…tal vez estoy loca-trató de restarle importancia. Había olvidado que sabía Oclumancia.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te borraron la memoria? – preguntó nuevamente Ginny.

-Mamá tengo hambre-interrumpió Hugo junto con Lily, mientras Albus y Rose se encontraba atrás.

-Ya vamos cielo- sonrío Hermione a su hijo- hablamos Ginny, Saludos a Harry- Hugo y Rose se despedían de sus primos.

-Pronto, que me dejaste con la duda-mencionó Ginny mientras la castaña asentía- saludos a Crookshanks.

Sabía que Ginny no le enviaría saludos a su esposo, porque tenía un trato mezquino con él desde que ella presenció una escena familiar en la que Ron le decía a Rose que lo decepcionaba. Lo peor es que lo había hecho frente a todos, acción que provocó un gran altercado entre Albus y Ron, quien no le dirigía la palabra desde entonces.

Al llegar a su casa Rose se fue a encerrar a su habitación, mientras Hugo fue en búsqueda de su padre, que parecía haber llegado hace unos minutos. Saludó al chico revoloteando su peinado y se pusieron a hablar de quidditch. Hermione fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para todos y descubrió el desastre que había, al parecer su marido había tratado de preparar algo.

-Ronald-lo llamó algo molesta y él entró a la cocina tranquilo- ¿Por qué no limpias luego de hacerte algo de comer? -se giró colocando ambas manos en la cadera.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- colocó una de sus manos en su nuca-venía cansado del trabajo y bueno como no estabas me hice algo, pero lo limpio en un movimiento…por cierto, Hola Hermione.

-Hola Ron-bufó la castaña-sabes que odio que uses magia para eso-bajó la vista y vio el plato de su gato sin comida ni agua- ¿qué pasó con la comida y el agua de Crookshanks?

-Lo olvidé-reveló el pelirrojo que cerró la puerta de la cocina-y prometo que mañana a primera hora envío la carta a Hagrid.

\- ¿lo olvidaste de nuevo? - hizo volar los platos de comida del gato para servirle comida mientras escuchaba lo de Hagrid-Ron…eso te lo pedí hace un mes-se puso frente a él evitando que el pelirrojo la abrazara, pues siempre trataba de arreglar todo así-yo también trabajo y no por eso olvido alimentar al gato.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? -trató de cambiar el tema Ron, mientras buscaba acercarse a su esposa-espero que no en la Mansión Malfoy…

-Llevé a Hugo con Ginny porque quería ir con sus primos a jugar quidditch- ella tenía muy claro que se lo había dicho en la mañana-y a Rose la llevé al teatro…te lo dije esta mañana-suspiró Hermione negando colocando una mano en el pecho de su esposo-Si ella me lo pidiera la llevo sin problemas.

-Lo siento, es que tenía el tema del mortifago que estábamos atrapando, pero seguro no recuer…

-Si me acuerdo Ronald, de hecho, hicimos una cena con tu hermana y Harry para desearles suerte-se apresuró a decir negando nuevamente, pues sabía que se hacía la víctima-me acuerdo tan bien como el juicio que tengo pronto que es muy importante ¿recuerdas cuál era?

-No quiero a mi hija en la casa de ese idiota-cambió drásticamente de tema, porque lógicamente no recordaba de qué hablaba- deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo, no puede ser que me ataques así, ambos somos sus padres.

-No voy a dejar de lado la felicidad de mí hija por seguir un capricho tuyo- lo empujó para que saliera de la cocina y así comenzar a preparar la cena.

Eso solo había sido el comienzo de la discusión, porque si bien en la cena nadie dijo nada, fue horas después, cuando Hermione se estaba comenzando a desvestir para acostarse, cuando el tema volvió, con un molesto Ron apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¿No piensas en Hugo acaso? -preguntó Ron molestó- él detesta al rubio, que cuando era pequeño lo molestaba a todas horas, porque Harry dejó que su hijo fuese amigo de él.

-No metas a Hugo en esto-dijo de manera cortante la castaña-además que a Harry no le importe que Scorpius sea un Malfoy muestra lo maduro que es…a diferencia tuya-sacó su camisa de dormir para luego agregar tranquila-Hugo solo actúa según lo que le dices tú y eso provoca problemas con su hermana.

-Lo siento por ser quien separa a esta familia-ironizó Ron muy enojado, mirando a Hermione y acercándose peligrosamente, pero ella no lo dejó- ¿Ahora no puedo ni si quiera tocar a mi esposa?

-No, hasta que te comportes como un adulto-reaccionó simplemente Hermione, haciendo que el Auror volviera a intentar-Ya dije que no.

\- ¿Es que acaso ya no te gusto? -gritó molesto, haciendo que Hermione pusiera un hechizo silenciador. Era cierto que Ron no era el mismo de quien ella se enamoró, incluso físicamente, ya que había ganado peso.

-No puedo acostarme con alguien que incluso hace llorar a mi hija-Ron se quedó helado mientras Hermione le lanzaba su pantalón de pijama-ve a dormir a la habitación de invitados.

-No lo puedo creer-gritó Weasley acercándose peligrosamente a su mujer, pero ella levantó la varita-se lo puedo pedir a cualquiera, Hermione-Se dio cuenta que había cometido un error muy tarde- pero…-se escuchó una sonora cachetada de parte de la castaña.

-Vete entonces y pídeselo a cualquiera, que en esa lista yo no estoy- las lágrimas de la castaña no tardaron en salir, aunque solo se mostraron cuando él ya se había ido.

Al pasar las semanas las peleas habían continuado, tanto así que Ron había hecho del cuarto de invitados el suyo y aunque trataba de deslizarse a su vieja habitación solo recibía negativas por parte de su esposa. Hermione por su parte estaba muy preocupada de su trabajo y los niños, pero había momentos en que recordaba los incidentes y le brotaban un par de lágrimas.

Un jueves se encontraba en su oficina firmando un par de papeles hasta que una lágrima nuevamente salía de uno de sus ojos y fue descubierta por quien ella menos esperaba ver, Draco Malfoy. Había entrado como perro por su casa mientras la secretaría de Hermione iba corriendo tras él, tratando de detenerlo.

Él se sorprendió al ver a la castaña así y cerró la puerta tras de él, excusándose con la secretaría, mencionando que era un amigo de la familia. Se acercó a una Hermione, que se quitaba rápidamente su lágrima, y la miró sentándose frente a ella.

-No son formas de entrar, Malfoy-mencionó rápidamente la castaña.

-No gastes lágrimas en tonterías- se apresuró a decir Draco haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera, con eso podía dejar en claro que había tenido la misma visión, ya que hasta había dicho lo mismo que en aquel momento.

-Pensé que solo la había tenido yo…-notó como Draco llevaba un libro en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Y yo era el egocéntrico? -dijo el rubio mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad-no sé tú Granger, pero yo quiero saber qué fue eso.

-No es Legeremancia-afirmó rápidamente Hermione- si fuera así yo me habría dado cuenta porque soy…

-Oclumante, al igual que yo- le confesó rápidamente-aunque me parece extraño que lo seas Granger-el rubio colocó su mano libre en su quijada.

\- ¿Por qué soy de padres muggles? -preguntó algo molesta la castaña.

-No quiero que suene mal, pero si-Hermione le iba a decir algo pero él se adelantó- La oclumancia es un don que se le da a magos desde pequeños, quienes lo practican a diario-hizo una pausa notando que ella estaba interesada-yo lo heredé de mi madre y lo practicaba a diario con ella desde pequeño y luego con Snape.

-Pero eso no quita que yo la aprendí- lo interrumpió sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no impedía que la podían aprender.

\- ¿Quién te la enseñó Granger? ¿Potter? - Hermione se dio cuenta que no recordaba haber tenido clases con Harry para aprender- Potter aprendió con mi padrino y dudo que haya tenido tiempo o la fuerza necesaria para enseñarte.

-No lo recuerdo- declaró Hermione, notando que nuevamente había olvidado algo que parecía ser bastante importante. No era posible que apareciera de la nada, porque gracias a la Oclumancia había podido defenderse de Bellatrix en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Evidentemente fue un Obliviate- afirmó el rubio haciendo que Hermione lo mirara- no sé tú, pero yo quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta, tal vez cambie algo…-Hermione comprendió que Draco quería saber si seguía quedando como un cobarde y seguramente esos recuerdos faltantes lo ayudarían.

-Malfoy…entiendo tu posición en todo esto, pero…-Hermione por primera vez temía a lo que podía recordar, por algo la habían hecho olvidarlo y de todas maneras ella no quería cambiar nada, después de todo gracias a ese pasado tenía a su familia.

-No me respondas aún- le pidió Draco mientras estiraba el brazo donde tenía un libro-lo encontré en mi biblioteca, quizás haya pociones que hagan este tipo de cosas, para no solo centrarse en que es aquel hechizo.

-Encantamiento- lo corrigió la castaña tomando el libro, pero inmediatamente sintió la otra mano de Draco sobre la suya sin comprender.

Nuevamente entraron en lo que parecía un recuerdo, ella estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts tratando de tomar un libro que estaba muy arriba del estante. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo tanto, era de esperarse que estuviera en su ronda de Prefecta. De pronto sintió como alguien estaba tras de ella y alcanzaba el libro sin problemas.

-Justo el libro que necesitaba-era Draco con una sonrisa de burla, dejando a la castaña entre el librero y él-Pociones, como la que seguramente utilizaste en mí- clavó sus ojos fríos en ella.

-Dámelo Malfoy-exigió la Prefecta de Gryffindor posando sus ojos marrones en los grises de él- ¿por qué usaría una poción en ti? -preguntó hasta que recordó lo ocurrido-que tú no quieras aceptar tus actos es una cosa, pero decir que alguien más los provocó es muy cobarde-trataba de tomar el libro sin éxito.

-Por favor Granger no niegues lo obvio-alardeo Draco posando su rostro muy cerca del de ella-te mueres de ganas de besarme y la única forma es un hechizo o en este caso, una poción- de pronto sintió la rápida mano de Hermione en su mejilla, provocando un golpe no tan fuerte como el de tercero.

-No soy como tus perritas, Malfoy-lo miraba llena de odio-de hecho, si no hubiese sido porque llegaste así no me hubiera ni fijado en ti por unos momentos.

-Pero si en una comadreja que solo te saca lágrimas- bufó el Slytherin mirándola indignado-un poco masoquista de tu parte- se burló.

-Sería más masoquista si fueses tú en vez de él- lo retó con la mirada- imagínate una "sangre sucia" se fija en la persona más elitista de todo el colegio.

-Soy mucho mejor que una comadreja pobretona- se comparó Draco alzando más el libro, mientras ella trataba de dar brincos para tomarlo.

\- ¿Escucho bien? - se burló la castaña dejando de saltar- Draco Malfoy se está comparando con Ronald Weasley-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que al Slytherin le molestó- y lo peor es que el tema era cómo me podía gustar él.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Granger?- Le clavo una mirada de odio a Hermione.

-Estás celoso de Ron-notó como Draco en cualquier momento se podía desquiciar- puede ser porque tienes fiebre- colocó su mano en la frente de él, pero el Slytherin la quitó rápidamente- o sigues con tus bipolaridades.

\- ¿Yo celoso de la comadreja Weasley? – se comenzó a reír por unos segundos- Sabes Granger podría ser- se puso serio y ella se sorprendió- por su increíble intelecto, que lo demuestra con sus superdotadas calificaciones- comenzó con ironía- me encantaría estar en sus zapatos tan caros y seguir a San Potter para todos lados-Hermione bufó molesta- y tener una novia como Brown, que es tan inteligente como él, tal para cual- la castaña debía reconocer que el último comentario le había hecho gracias-Veamos Granger, ¿Quién es la única persona que me supera en calificaciones?

-Harry te superó en pociones este año- se apresuró a decir la Gryffindor, que obviamente sabía que en casi todas las materias él era quien le seguía.

-Potter hace trampa…¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?- la castaña miró hacia otro lado- es imposible que después de ser un mago promedio en Pociones de un minuto a otro te supera incluso a ti- Hermione no dijo nada al respecto y Draco continuó- ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Granger? Yo tengo todo lo que Weasley seguramente desea, el dinero, las chicas y el cerebro. No tendría por qué estar celoso de él.

-Fue una justificación muy larga Malfoy- bromeó la castaña que ya le había quitado el libro cuando él hablaba sobre Ron-y aun así preferiría a Ron- concluyó hojeando el libro.

-Lástima que él prefiera a Brown-la miró con una sonrisa burlona, mientras a ella eso le había dolido más que cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho.

-Muévete Malfoy y sigue con tu ronda- lo empujaba, pero este no se movía ni un poco.

-Vamos Granger, ya vas a empezar a llorar- él notó como ella bajó la mirada, pues estaba entre triste y enojada por lo sucedido. El slytherin la tomó del mentón para mirarla directamente-ya te dije que no deberías gastar ni una sola lágrima en ese idiota-ella nuevamente se sintió hipnotizada por los ojos grises del chico- eres mucho para él.

-No te entiendo Malfoy…-dijo de manera apenas audible, mientras sentía nuevamente esa agradable corriente eléctrica.

-No tienes que hacerlo-apoyó su frente en la de la chica haciendo que ella mordiera su labio inferior-eres mucho para todos-tomó la mano de la castaña quien dejó caer el libro-incluso para mí.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? - ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el aroma a menta del rubio cuando hablaba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo que él estaba haciendo le hacía erizar la piel.

-Solo quererme-sonrió de manera ególatra, con una mano en el mentón de la castaña y otra alrededor de su cintura, acercándose lentamente a los labios de ella.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí? - escucharon la voz de Ron Weasley, que estaba muy cerca de ellos. Se separaron y ella aprovechó de tomar el libro, para así salir rápidamente.

-Aquí, Ron- se dejó ver la Gryffindor caminando rápidamente para que él no se acercara, dedicándole una última mirada a Draco- estaba buscando un libro- se apresuró a decir mostrando el libro-vámonos antes que la señora Norris nos vea - guío a Ron hacía otro pasillo, quien ni se dio cuenta de la situación.

Draco se fue al ver que ya no estaban, con cierta molestia de que Weasley arruinara todo, pero confundido con lo que él estaba haciendo. Caminó más lento que los otros dos hasta llegar al pasillo, donde se vieron entre la oscuridad, directamente a los ojos y se alejaron cada uno a sus salas comunes, antes que Filch los encontrara.

Volvieron a la oficina de la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, sin que el rubio quitara su mano sobre la de la castaña. Esta vez no se separaron, se quedaron mirando como lo hacían en la biblioteca, pero estudiando lo ocurrido.


	3. Una Dulce Victoria

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer a cada uno de los lectores, en especial a luisamelanie y tamy174jenn, ya que gracias a sus comentarios me anime a poner esto antes del capítulo en sí. Como sabrán son todos personajes de J.K Rowling, mi idea es no salirme mucho de la historia, por lo tanto, no leerán personajes inventados ni nada por el estilo, me gusta mantenerme en el original. También pretendo usar esos vacíos que a mí me quedaron al leer los libros para hacer un Dramione más aterrizado.**

 **Para las fans de Ron lo siento si en algún momento me odian, pero es la imagen que me da de él en un futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Muchos Cariños**

 **B.L Davis**

 _Volvieron a la oficina de la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, sin que el rubio quitara su mano sobre la de la castaña. Esta vez no se separaron, se quedaron mirando como lo hacían en la biblioteca, pero estudiando lo ocurrido._

Draco deslizaba sus dedos en la palma de ella y extrañamente no tuvo ningún impedimento por parte de Hermione, quien parecía pérdida en la mirada gris del rubio, como si siguieran en el recuerdo anterior con cada tacto del Slytherin.

\- ¿No te causa curiosidad, Granger? - interrumpió el silencio entre ellos el rubio, sin quitar sus manos sobre las de ella, pero logrando que ella desviara su vista.

\- Estoy cansada, Malfoy…-miró hacía un mueble repleto de carpetas que debía analizar- no quiero más dudas en mi cabeza, simplemente deseo paz, con mis hijos y sé que esto no llevará a eso-fue sincera volviendo a mirar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

-Bien…-se mostró frío como cuando era más joven, se levantó sin quitar su vista de ella- ¿me harías un favor al menor? -preguntó recargándose en el escritorio.

-Claro, si está en mis manos-respondió tratando de evitar la mirada del hombre molesto.

\- ¿Podrías llamar a la verdadera Hermione Granger y darle mi oferta? – Para él esa no era la Gryffindor que había conocido en el colegio, la chica valiente que siempre trataba de buscar justicia y verdad por delante.

\- ¿Disculpa? -se mostró ofendida la castaña levantándose de su silla.

-Eso, porque la que veo aquí no le llega ni a los talones a la que conocí-la retó con la mirada.

-No es eso Malfoy…ya no somos unos adolescentes y tengo una familia de la que debo preocuparme- Hermione trataba de mostrar sus argumentos como si fuesen racionales.

-Granger, en primer lugar, no eres la única con familia- le recordó alzando una de sus cejas- en segundo, no tiene nada que ver que no seamos jóvenes-la castaña analizó sus comentarios- en tercero si tienes miedo de que algo cambie en ti, no tienes para que llenarme de excusas absurdas.

\- ¿Miedo yo? ¿Sabes con quién hablas? - bufó la ex Gryffindor que siempre había sido bastante valiente.

-Ahora que lo dices…-el rubio se acercó y estuvo a punto de tomar el mentón de ella, pero esta lo impidió- no tengo idea- la miró de manera despectiva, como lo hacía cuando estaban en el colegio y salió de la oficina, sin dar tiempo a Hermione para responder.

-Es un idiota- susurró la castaña volviendo a colocar su vista en los papeles, mirando el libro de pociones que dejó sobre su escritorio.

Los días se transformaron en semanas y los Weasley ya estaban entrando a la plataforma 9 ¾ acompañados de los Potter, quienes aconsejaban a su hijo mayor, James, porque era su último año en Hogwarts, Ginny hacía que el Gryffindor hablara con su tía Hermione, porque estaba preocupada de los ÉXTASIS que debía realizar su hijo y era una manera de prepararlo.

Hermione y Ron caminaban como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, siendo que nunca se refirieron a la conversación aquella noche en su cuarto, pero aun así seguía cada uno durmiendo en lugares diferentes. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo volvió a su cuarto, por la insistencia que terminó por dejarlo, era ella la que lo evitaba a todas horas, generalmente llegaba muy tarde, no por trabajo, más bien porque después pasaba tiempo con sus hijos en la casa de los Potter. Ahora la castaña ya no tendría muchas excusas para mantener una conversación acerca de lo que había ocurrido en aquel instante o con sobre su misma relación.

Lily y Hugo conversaban delante de todos los adultos, mientras que Rose y Albus iban atrás, buscando con la mirada a un rubio, del que no sabían mucho desde su cumpleaños. La celebración de los 15 de Scorpius había sido tranquila, solo invitó a sus amigos más cercanos a la mansión, pero después de eso no habían sabido mucho de él. Lo vieron llegar con su padre, Draco Malfoy, quien iba con una capa negra bastante elegante, se pararon frente a las otras familias y el mayor saludó a todos con tranquilidad.

-Buenos Días- Saludó el padre con cortesía-Me han dicho que han vuelto a cambiar al profesor de DCAO-contó Draco haciendo que el resto riera, ya que sabían que no era una materia en la que duraran mucho los docentes.

\- ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido tomar ese puesto? - preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, hasta que notó que su hermano no se encontraba muy a gusto con la cercanía de los Malfoy.

-No quiero ni adivinar-dijo de pronto Harry sonriendo a Scorpius que lo conocía desde que era un niño- ¿te gustó la snitch? -estaba hablando sobre el obsequio que le habían enviado para su cumpleaños.

-Sí, de hecho he estado practicando lo que queda del verano con ella-Ginny le dirigió una mirada amena a su esposo, pues habían estado discutiendo cual sería mejor regalo y evidentemente Harry había ganado-esperamos llevarnos la copa este año.

Se escuchó a Ron reprimir una carcajada, pues luego miró hacia donde estaba Hugo indicando que se acercara, el que lo hizo en un par de segundos junto con su prima, Lily, haciendo que el resto se sintieran algo tensos, porque veían venir una pelea gratuita. Mientras Hermione solo deseaba que la hundieran bajo la tierra.

-Eso está por verse, enano- se unió James, que llevaba la vida en paz con su hermano y su mejor amigo, pues a pesar de que eran de otras casas solo practicaban la sana competencia.

\- ¿No deberías preocuparte de los ÉXTASIS? -bromeó el rubio menor, haciendo que Albus riera y se dieran un palmazo.

-Si James, no vas a tener tiempo para preocuparte de volar- le dijo a su hermano mientras reía.

Ron seguía tenso, vigilando cada movimiento de su hija, para que no se acercara a cierto rubio que no le agradaba. Rose tampoco quería hacerlo, pues sabía que eso terminaría de mala manera, porque su padre seguía con la tontería que no podían estar juntos.

-Aun así, no se liberarán de un buen equipo- James le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana menor, que había entrado al equipo el año pasado y sabía que su primo, Hugo, quería hacerlo este año.

-Será un año entretenido-afirmó Albus apoyando su codo en el hombro de Scorpius, mirando a los Gryffindor entretenido.

-Espero que no tanto-bufó Ginny, haciendo que el resto riera-no quiero citaciones este año…-miró a sus hijos con severidad-de ninguno de los tres.

-Ya sabemos, mamá-los tres Potter dijeron al unísono, mientras Harry asentía atrás de la pelirroja.

Sonó la alerta de que los chicos debían subir al expreso, haciendo que todos se comenzaran a despedir de sus familiares. El primero en desaparecer entre la multitud fue James, que se despidió rápidamente de todos. Luego Lily y Hugo, a pesar de que Harry no quería soltar a su única hija y Ron le susurraba cosas a su hijo quien asentía todo el tiempo.

Albus antes de despedirse de sus padres pasó por sus tíos hasta Draco, quien se mostró muy amistoso con él, como siempre lo era, pues lo conocía desde que era un niño y era el mejor amigo de su único hijo. Abrazó a sus padres y se quedó esperando a su prima y su mejor amigo.

Rose hizo lo propio, pero solo se despidió del rubio con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, porque sabía que podía hacer que su padre sobre reaccionara. Draco entendía bastante bien la situación, no le pareció ofensivo ni mucho menos. Además, le agradecía todo lo que ha hecho por su hijo.

La pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su madre que no la quería soltar, mientras Scorpius se despedía de los Potter y pasaba frente a Ron, a quien le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y estiró su mano, al notar que este no la estrechaba la bajó. Todos habían visto aquello y no les había agradado el actuar del Auror, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry negó una vez y dirigió su mirada a su sobrina que al notar lo que había hecho su padre se dio media vuelta, sin si quiera despedirse de él con un abrazo, escucharon un frío "adiós".

Al notar la desafortunada escena, Hermione se adelantó hacía Scorpius a quien le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa, el rubio la estrechó devolviendo la sonrisa, pero ella lo acercó más para susurrarle.

-Cuídala- él asintió y fue a despedirse de su padre, a quien le ofreció la mano y Draco la acepto para luego darle un abrazo.

Ron estuvo a punto de hacer otra escena, pero Ginny se había adelantado colocándose a su lado para que no se le ocurriera nada. Al terminar Scorpius, Rose quiso mostrar a su padre que las cosas iban más serias y tomó la mano del rubio, quien se sorprendió, al igual que Albus, pero nadie hizo nada, más bien se fueron rápidamente hacia su compartimiento del tren.

Al notar que ya se habían marchado y se despedían con la mano, Draco sabía que debía marcharse, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, pues le había molestado bastante la actitud de Ron hacia su hijo.

-Nos estamos viendo-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Harry- Potter- miró a Ginny haciendo un movimiento de cabeza- Weasley- el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado que él siguiera nombrando a su esposa por su apellido de soltera. Draco se acercó a Hermione la miró por unos segundos, mientras notaba la furia a su lado, porque estaba Ron-Weasley-le hizo el mismo movimiento a Hermione que se sintió ofendida por como la llamó, incluso a Ginny le llamó la atención.

El rubio se estaba por marchar hasta que se dio vuelta mirando a Ron, como si fuese un poco cosa, con expresión fría, porque nadie trataba a su hijo así.

-Hemos estado en paz por años-dirigió su mirada a Hermione y luego miró de nuevo a Ron-pero si vuelves a hacer eso a mi hijo, no voy a responder por mis actos.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando Hurón? – Lo retó con la mirada Ron y Harry había llegado rápidamente para ponerse tras él, por si se le ocurría hacer una idiotez.

-Es una advertencia- quería decir: "si tu pobre cerebro no lo procesa, no es mi culpa", pero se mordió la lengua-Haz un favor a todos Weasley- respondió Draco con tranquilidad- madura-pasó por alado del pelirrojo, que estaba siendo tomado por Harry y salió del lugar.

-Déjame Harry-gritaba Ron haciendo que todos los padres los miraran.

-Tiene razón, Ron-le decía Ginny mientras Harry negaba, pues sabía que no era buena idea provocarlos más- Te comportas como un idiota, ni si quiera conoces a Scorpius y no eres capaz ni si quiera de despedirte de él…

-Te estás poniendo de su lado sabiendo todo lo que nos hizo- pataleaba para tratar de liberarse de Harry-no necesito conocerlo para saber que es un Malfoy…

Ginny le iba a responder pero se dio cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba con ellos, más bien estaba varias zancadas más allá, dirigiéndose a la salida de la plataforma. La pelirroja se adelantó y fue detrás de ella, sin la intención de querer seguir discutiendo con su hermano.

-Vamos Harry, ¿Tú también te vas a poner de su parte? – preguntó Ron ya cuando lo soltó su amigo, porque estaba más tranquilo, varios minutos después de la salida de Hermione y Ginny.

-No estoy de ningún lado Ron- le trató de explicar Harry- pero si tu hija es feliz con él, lo peor que puedes hacer es colocarte en medio-Ron lo iba a interrumpir-déjame terminar-el pelirrojo asintió-amigo, lo único que haces con estas actitudes es perder a tu hija y no solo a ella-apuntó hacía el concreto para entrar a la plataforma- a Hermione también.

Ron no entendía lo que sus acciones estaban provocando y de hecho mantenía su mente cerrada para no ignorar los consejos incluso de su mejor amigo, por prejuicios que mantenía desde que se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la entrada de su casa, no había hablado en todo el camino, porque estaba esperando esa oportunidad. Por primera vez en todo su matrimonio quería un tiempo para pensar el camino que se estaba tornando, por las actitudes de su esposo, complejo y sabía que en eso no tenía nada que ver el pasado extraño que podía tener con Malfoy.

Ron entró como si nada, mirando como su mujer estaba con una postura diferente a la que usaba para regañarlo, se veía cansada, pero con gran determinación en sus ojos, fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez, después de todas sus peleas, sintió miedo.

-Ron…-suspiró la castaña-necesito un tiempo de todo esto…-comenzó mirándolo fijamente-siento que este tipo de situaciones ya no las puedo aguantar…

-Espera…no puedes hacer eso…los niños-trató de buscar escusas, algo enredado con sus mismas palabras.

-Los niños estarán bien…están en Hogwarts-ella sabía que debía hacerlo o definitivamente du matrimonio terminaría-es lo mejor para los dos…

\- ¿Lo mejor para los dos? – Ron estaba en su etapa de comenzar a molestarse- ¿qué mierda dices Hermione? Esto no es bueno para nadie…-se acercó y la tomó del brazo-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

-Basta – se trataba de liberar la castaña- no tiene que ver con eso…

-Claro que sí-la trataba de aprisionar con sus manos haciendo que lo mirara- de eso se trata un matrimonio…

-En eso te equivocas-lo miró desafiante la castaña-un matrimonio se hace de a dos y yo no puedo seguir con la carga de eso…dime ¿en qué aportas tú en casa? -Ron se puso a pensar- ¿ves? Con suerte te cocinas a ti y haces todo para ti…si no te agrada algo lo tratas de cambiar a tu modo y ya no puedo ceder más.

-Eso no es cierto…hago muchas cosas que no quiero por este matrimonio- se trataba de defender el Gryffindor.

-Ron…Haz hecho llorar a tu hija el último año humillándola, porque hizo algo que tú no apruebas-un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos castaños- ¿sabes quién la tenía que consolar? Yo…mientras le decías a nuestro hijo que molestara a Scorpius y también se opusiera.

-¿Y QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESE AQUÍ? – preguntó molesto- esto es algo entre tú y yo- trataba de acercar sus labios a los de ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me defendiste de Malfoy cuando me dijo sangre sucia? – él asintió sin entender- ese es el Ron del que me enamoré…no él que no está dispuesto a aceptar al novio de su hija.

-Pero…ese Ron sigue aquí -tomó su rostro con sus manos mirándola con sus ojos cielo- cuidándote…amándote como siempre – apoyó sus labios en los de ella.

-Por favor Ron…-suplicaba la castaña cansada de la situación-Sí no te vas tú…lo haré…

No pudo seguir porque los labios del pelirrojo la tomaron desprevenida. Era un beso algo desesperado, que buscaba desviar totalmente la atención de la castaña y lo estaba logrando. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados seguía el compás de aquellos movimientos frenéticos, que podía sentirlos bastante bien cuando él incorporaba su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, intensificando el ritmo.

Sus pensamientos no podían estar más claros y se estaba dando cuenta que ni ese beso los cambiarían. Entonces se dio cuenta que a diferencia de la visión que había tenido con el rubio, el beso no estaba provocando nada en ella, ningún contacto eléctrico, ni si quiera que se erizara la piel.

Abrió los ojos y empujó de Ron lo más fuerte que pudo, lo miró por unos segundos con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, sintiéndose asqueada de ella misma, pero a la vez liberada, necesitaba ese tiempo. Ron se movió y ella aprovecho de escapar, porque él parecía sorprendido, porque siempre se salía con la suya después de eso.

-Accio cartera-su pequeña cartera apareció y la tomó, luego lo apuntó para que no se acercara- Petrificus Totalus- Ron cayó y ella caminó hacia atrás, lo miró por última vez, cerró los ojos y desapareció de su casa. Luego se vio en las lejanías de Hogsmeade, ahí corrió hasta tras de un muro y lo volvió a desaparecer.

Ya se habían cumplido dos semanas desde ese día y Hermione no aparecía por su casa, de hecho, hasta había mandado un par de cartas a la oficina, mencionando que no se encontraba en condiciones para trabajar, pero aun así mandaba todos sus deberes por lechuzas. Ese era su plan para evitar a su esposo, que seguramente la estaba buscando por todos lados. Le había enseñado a Ginny a usar un teléfono celular, para mantener contacto, algo que Ron nunca entendió del todo bien.

París había sido el lugar que escogió para pensar, porque le recordaba las vacaciones con sus padres, cuando no tenía tantas preocupaciones como en estos momentos. Se hospedó en un hotel cerca del "Pont Alexandre III", disfrutando por las tardes del camino atravesando el Sena.

Se encontraba tomando desayuno cuando una lechuza apareció en su ventana. La abrió y notó que nunca había visto a aquella lechuza con un plumaje perfectamente negro, bastante elegante. La observó por un par de segundos y la acarició para sacar la carta que llevaba en su pata, la que abrió notando que era de Hogwarts.

" _Mami,_

 _Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que el nuevo profesor de DCAO es bastante bueno y nos ha dado muchos deberes entretenidos para resolver. En las demás asignaturas no hay tanta sobre carga, pero me mantengo ocupada con los entrenamientos, estudios y Scorp._

 _No sé si sabrás, pero creí pertinente decirte que Papá vino hace un par de días a contarnos que desapareciste de casa, porque quieres tomarte un tiempo para ti. Sí, lo hizo sonar como algo muy doloroso para toda la familia, de hecho creo que deberías enviar una carta a Hugo explicando tu versión, ya sabes cómo se pone._

 _Espero que te encuentres disfrutando de este tiempo para ti, no solo solucionando los problemas. Quiero que te diviertas sin pensar, para que así descanses enserio…sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes siempre te voy a apoyar y ayudar._

 _No te preocupes por mí, después de lo que hizo papá, ya dejé de pensar en lo que él quiere y estoy disfrutando mi tiempo con mi novio, que ya lo puedo llamar libremente así y eso ha sido muy bueno para nuestra relación._

 _Escríbeme pronto._

 _Te quiere_

 _Rose Weasley Granger_

 _Pd: Scorp te manda saludos y te pide que alimentes a Penny (su lechuza)"_

Hermione lo leyó con una sonrisa entre sus labios, sabía que su hija siempre la apoyaría y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Le preocupaba el tema de Hugo y sabía que tenía que hablar con él directamente. Alimentó a la lechuza, luego tomó sus cosas y partió al castillo que hace unos años ella lo llamaba su casa.

En la Mansión Malfoy los ánimos no estaban muy buenos, mientras Draco se encontraba ocupado investigando sobre el pasado que le habían arrebatado, se daba cuenta que la necesitaba para poder recordar y la negativa de la castaña lo tenía de mal humor. Había dado vuelta toda su biblioteca un millón de veces hasta que se le ocurrió un plan, ¿Y si los recuerdos volvían estando en el lugar donde fueron efectuados?

El rubio había ido por la tarde al colegio, con la excusa de informar a su hijo sobre el paradero de sus abuelos, que se encontraban viviendo en una de las mansiones de invierno, porque odiaban el calor, por lo tanto, perseguían el invierno. Habló en primer lugar con la directora, que le mostró como el castillo parecía igual, a pesar de todos los daños causados por la segunda guerra.

Luego salir del despacho de la directora observó a su hijo a lo lejos, justo en el lugar donde él necesitaba ir, la biblioteca. No veía a Albus cerca, más bien se encontraba solo con Rose. Ella estaba abrazándolo mientras un montón de lágrimas caían de su rostro y él la acompañaba, manteniendo el abrazo eterno que acostumbraban a darse.

-Malfoy…- era aquella voz que no escuchaba hace un tiempo. Se giró y notó algo diferente en ella, no sabía que era, pero le gustaba como se veía.

-Weasley-saludó frío volviendo la vista hacía los hijos de ambos.

-No sabía que espiabas a tu hijo-trató de entablar una conversación la castaña, luego de sentirse ofendida porque no le agradaba que le dijera de esa manera.

-Respeto su vida privada-se apoyó en la pared mirándola-espero a que salgan para poder entrar.

-Ya veo-ella se apoyó en la pared frente a él, mientras observaba al rubio que llevaba su túnica elegante- ¿buscas recuerdos? - preguntó de pronto y él simplemente asintió, posando sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella-muy ingenioso de tu parte venir aquí a buscarlos-él alzó una de sus cejas pero no dijo nada- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan callado, Malfoy?

-Me mareas, Weasley-respondió nuevamente frío, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Granger…

Hermione se dio cuenta que se acercaban sus hijos y Draco sacó su varita, por si debía distraerlos, ambos los trataban de burlar por los estantes llenos de libros, hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida. Miraron como Scorpius besaba la frente de Rose y se dirigía al mismo lugar que se encontraban los mayores. Hermione dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que no pudo más, porque chocó con algo grande y fornido, pero extrañamente cálido, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, quien pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, como si fuese un abrazo por atrás y nuevamente sintieron varias chispas que se adueñaban de ellos, haciéndolos viajar a un pasado desconocido.

\- ¿Te sigues escondiendo de McLaggen, Granger?- Ella se quedó helada al sentir como sus manos la abrazaban y escuchaba esa voz susurrando en su oído, que hacía que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

-Malfoy, suéltame-le exigió, aunque realmente deseaba que se quedara allí.

-No me apetece- respondió burlón, agradecido de sentir el perfume de ella, algo que no le disfrutaba de las chicas con las que se había acostado-sabes Granger…siento ese escalofrío que tienes-susurró en su oído haciendo que ella tragara en seco- no necesito usar la legeremancia para saberlo- sonrió de lado y ella sintió el aroma a menta.

-Vamos…vete…con tu sequito de fans-respondía entre cortado pasando su brazo por encima de los del rubio, tratando de salirse del abrazo.

-Prefiero quedarme con mi fan número uno-hizo que Hermione mordiera su labio inferior y el rubio pasó sus labios por el cuello de ella suavemente, efectuando que la pulsación del corazón de ambos anduviese a mil por hora. -No sabes las ganas que tengo de besar esto- La giró para quedar frente a frente y él pasó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de la castaña, perdiéndose en la mirada marrón.

Ella estaba hipnotizada y quitó el dedo de él de su labio, sorprendiéndolo, pero eso no fue todo. Había tomado la iniciativa y se acercó rápidamente para unir sus labios con los del rubio por un segundo, depositando un pequeño beso entre ambos. Un dulce beso que logró un choque eléctrico que ella consideró peligroso, por lo que se alejó sonrojada y aprovechó para huir, pues Draco había bajado la guardia.

Mientras ella corría miró hacia atrás un segundo, notando a un Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa sincera, algo que nunca había visto. Él tenía claro que no se quedaría solo con aquel dulce beso, que tenía sabor a una pequeña victoria, pero quería volver a sentir muchas victorias como esa, aunque sabía que podía ser extremadamente peligroso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Volvieron a estar en la Biblioteca ya como adultos y Draco giró a la castaña para quedar frente a frente, sabiendo que el problema no era su recuerdo o que sus hijos estuvieran muy cerca. Más bien era un sentimiento que parecía estar creciendo con cada recuerdo, que deseaba ser alimentado con más instancias que habían sido borradas, las que podían provocar algo más que la necesidad de querer tener al otro cerca, el descontrol, todo por una dulce victoria.


	4. Oclumancia

**Nuevamente agradezco a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia, recordando que los personajes son de la maravillosa J. .**

 **Disculpen si me demoro mucho en subir algún capítulo, pero cada uno se empieza a crear luego de subir el anterior y me gusta que queden exactamente como los pensé, por lo que evidentemente tiene varias ediciones.**

 **Luisamelanie que bueno que te guste, porque la idea es que cada vez esté mejor, ahí me cuentas si lo crees así.**

 **Muchos Cariños**

 **B.L Davis**

 **_** _Volvieron a estar en la Biblioteca ya como adultos y Draco giró a la castaña para quedar frente a frente, sabiendo que el problema no era su recuerdo o que sus hijos estuvieran muy cerca. Más bien era un sentimiento que parecía estar creciendo con cada recuerdo, que deseaba ser alimentado con más instancias que habían sido borradas, las que podían provocar algo más que la necesidad de querer tener al otro cerca, el descontrol, todo por una dulce victoria._

Draco se dio cuenta de que el corazón de la castaña latía muy fuerte, como si hubiese corrido una maratón y que lo miraba con un deje de duda. Quizás se había sorprendido de la respuesta que había tenido ella en el recuerdo, tal vez hasta estaba dudando que eso había ocurrido. Notó como Hermione bajaba la mirada, aun con la boca entreabierta respirando agitada. No podía dejar las cosas como si nada, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos exigiendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo…-comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir a una acción que había ocurrido hace mucho.

-Tú eras una traviesa Granger-sonrió de manera seductora, acercando sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo aquel tibio aliento.

-Ya…han…pasa…do…muchos-mencionó la castaña cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento a menta del rubio, que estaba tan cerca.

Ella trató de separarse, girándose para salir del escondite, olvidando que estaba Scorpius cerca. Draco reaccionó rápido, nuevamente tomando su rostro con una mano, mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura de ella, sabiendo que tenía que tener cuidado con cualquier ruido que emitiera, pues su hijo estaba a unos metros.

\- ¿Años? – preguntó el rubio susurrando en el oído de la castaña, haciendo que ella tragará en seco- Dime Weasley, ¿qué sientes con cada recuerdo? ¿me crees en que son eso o no? – movió el cabello de Hermione al susurrarle, luego se quedó mirando su perfecto cuello, sin que ella lo notara.

\- Granger – le corrigió en primer lugar, pues no le gustaba que él le dijera Weasley, sin entender por qué- cosas…-de pronto sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello y se erizó su piel, mordió su labio inferior estirando más el cuello-No hagas eso Malfoy- le pidió pasando sus manos por sobre las de él, clavando sus uñas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – preguntó pasando sus labios lentamente por el cuello de ella, notando como le gustaba lo que él hacía- ¿por qué no? ¿qué te hace sentir esto por ejemplo? – mordió suavemente parte de su cuello, haciendo que ella suspirara con los ojos cerrados, siendo escuchada por él, quien la giró estampándola contra el estante de libros, notando que tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio- ¿no quieres averiguar que más pasó? -se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, con ganas de probarlos.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES CON ÉL? – escucharon ambos y se separaron de inmediato, pero luego se dieron cuenta que era Hugo y que le gritaba a su hermana.

\- Deberes- respondió rápidamente Rose, haciendo que Draco y Hermione respiraran aliviados-es mi novio hermanito, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte- respondió Rose, notando que el Slytherin ya estaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.  
\- ¿Acostumbrarme? - dijo molesto el pelirrojo- es que acaso no entiendes que gracias a él nuestros padres están a punto de separarse.

-No Hugo, están así por culpa del comportamiento de papá y lo sabes- Hermione se liberó rápidamente de Draco y se acercó poco a poco a donde provenían las voces de sus hijos- y antes que empieces a protegerlo, quiero que pienses un poco más-Rose miró unos segundos a Scorpius y luego a su hermano- sé que lo adoras, pero piensa, ¿quién es la que siempre te envía cartas? ¿quién siempre te ayuda para que comprendas mejor las materias que te complican? -Hugo se quedó en silencio- No quería decirlo Hugo, pero papá te usa para tratar de separarme de Scorpius.

-No, papá no haría eso- Hermione trató de intervenir, pero Draco le impidió entrar en escena- él te está metiendo eso en la cabeza- apuntó a Scorpius.

-No…lo sé, porque él se ha comportado terrible contigo y de la nada empiezas a ser el mejor padre del mundo…después de no tomarte en cuenta como lo merecías Hugo- el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio nuevamente-sé que es difícil hermanito, pero debes comprender que te está usando-los ojos de Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas, no deseaba que su hijo sufriera-no olvides que la que siempre te ha apoyado y recuerda hasta las fechas de tus caídas es mamá…ella si quiere lo mejor para ambos.

-Pero lo mejor para mí es que no se separen- susurró Hugo haciendo que a Hermione se le rompiera el corazón, mientras Draco comenzaba a comprender las actitudes de ella.

\- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó Rose abrazando a su hermano y él asintió -entonces déjame ser feliz con el chico que yo quiero-Draco sonrió a lo lejos, le agradaba esa chica- ¿quieres a mamá? – nuevamente Hugo asintió- entonces déjala ser feliz lejos de papá...quizás en un futuro algo suceda, pero mientras ella es feliz lejos de él.

Draco no sabía que Hermione ya no se encontraba con Ron y eso de alguna manera lo hizo extrañamente feliz. La miró desde la oscuridad, se alejó lentamente y prefirió dejar su plan de recuperar la memoria estancada, al menos hasta que ella quisiera hacerlo, comprendió lo que estaba viviendo y no deseaba presionarla.

Hermione salió de su escondite cuando notó que sus hijos se habían ido de la biblioteca y fue directo a donde se encontraba el menor, mientras que el rubio se quedó en la biblioteca, pero fue descubierto por su primogénito.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿No está claro? - hizo un silencio el padre- Estoy teniendo un romance con la Señorita Pince y me ando escabullendo- dijo de forma irónica haciendo que Scorpius negara divertido- ¿qué haces en una biblioteca hijo? No sé tú, pero yo pido libros.

-Pero tienes una excelente colección en casa, siempre te quejas que aquí nunca hubo nada- pensó por unos instantes- ¿no habrás oído la conversación entre Hugo y Rose o sí?

-Hay un libro que tiene un valor especial para mí- le mostró uno de Pociones, luego rodó los ojos- ya te dije que estaba muy ocupado con mi amorío con Pince…ahora si me disculpas- salió de la biblioteca dejando a su hijo con duda.

Hermione se apresuró para alcanzar a Hugo entre los pasillos del castillo, esperando encontrarlo solo. Entonces el pelirrojo se detuvo y giró, notando al fin que lo seguían, miró a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

-No le digas a nadie, pero te extrañé- se desahogó Hugo separándose, para que no lo vieran sus compañeros.

-Venía a explicarte una cosa mi amor…

-No hace falta-la interrumpió el pelirrojo- papá ya me contó todo- hubo un silencio incómodo- ¿eres feliz donde estás?

-Si, me estoy acostumbrando en realidad-acaricio el cabello de su hijo-pero soy feliz.

-No se diga más entonces-sonrió algo apenado Hugo-me debes llevar a conocer tu casa-le sugirió colocándose una mano en la nuca-y mamá…

\- ¿Si? - preguntó la castaña algo sorprendida por como se lo tomaba su hijo menor.

\- ¿Puedo pasar las fiestas en la madriguera? No es porque no quiera estar contigo, pero es que van mis primos y…

-Claro que sí hijo, no hay problema- abrazó más fuerte a su hijo, que no deseaba perderlo por nada.

Al finalizar la conversación con su hijo buscó a Draco por unos minutos y luego se arrepintió, ¿qué hacía buscando a el rubio? Tomó sus cosas y salió del castillo, esperando encontrarse con cierto ex Slytherin, pero no ocurrió.

Al pasar los días Ron se había enterado que Hermione había visitado Hogwarts y se encontraba paseando en los lugares donde ella solía estar, en especial en la biblioteca, esperando enfrentar a su mujer. Hermione por su lado ya había vuelto a trabajar y había pedido que nadie informara a su esposo.

Ginny fue a visitar el departamento de Hermione en Paris y estaba encantada por lo bello que era el lugar. Los padres de Hermione eran dentistas y habían heredado ese piso de su abuela, pero ellos insistían en que se lo quedara su hija, porque se habían dado cuenta de su situación y ellos casi no lo utilizaban. La castaña lo había ordenado a su gusto y lo mejor es que era lo bastante grande para recibir a sus hijos y hospedar a alguien más.

-Mamá se enteró- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá del escarlata del living, todo estaba adornado con colores muy Gryffindor- Ron le contó la mitad de la historia y yo me encargué que supiera el resto.

-Gracias Ginny- la castaña le ofreció un vaso de hidromiel y se sentó frente a ella-no quiero tener una mala relación con Molly después de todo-suspiró y se cruzó de piernas.

-Merece saber que su hijo es un idiota- le dio un sorbo a su trago- sabes que ella nunca tendrá una mala relación contigo…eres su nuera favorita.

-Es tan diferente a como son mis padres con Ron- miró a su amiga y continuó- lo quieren, pero nunca lo adoptaron como un hijo.

-Porque sabían que no era lo mejor para ti-se limitó a decir la pelirroja y hubo un silencio- ¿Sabes lo que me da más rabia? Es que él habla del mal que hizo Malfoy cuando estaban en el colegio, pero no se da cuenta que ahora se comporta igual que él. No entiendo su odio absurdo hacia ellos.

-Yo tampoco – entonces ella tomó un poco de su hidromiel y pensó un segundo- ¿y si algo pasó entre ellos y no lo sabemos…?

-Podría ser, aunque yo creo que va de la mano con que su hija esté enamorada del hijo de Malfoy-le restó importancia Ginny, ya que ella aún no se enteraba de nada.

-Ginny…hay algo que no te he comentado-dejó la hidromiel sobre la mesa de centro- parece que Malfoy y yo tenemos un pasado diferente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? – clavó su mirada preocupada en la de su amiga- ¿y cómo es eso de parece?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el parque y te dije que te debía contar algo? – la pelirroja asintió- ese día pasó algo extraño…estábamos discutiendo con Malfoy y por esas casualidades él tomó mi mano para quitarme mi giratiempo y tuve una especie de visión.

\- ¿Qué tipo de visión? -Ginny estaba muy intrigada con la historia.

\- Fue de la noche del triunfo de Gryffindor con Ron de guardián con Brown- La pelirroja asintió, ya que recordaba bastante bien esa instancia- después de que Harry me consolara fui al baño de prefectos, me encontré con un Draco Malfoy que en mi vida había visto…no lo sé, era como si fuera más humano, porque estaba destruido y nos abrazamos – Ginny colocó cara de sorpresa- y me dijo que no me sabían valorar…tomó mi mentón y yo sentí como bombeaba a mil por hora.

\- ¿Y luego? -preguntó apresuradamente la pelirroja

\- Volvimos a su biblioteca, pero luego nos hemos encontrado dos veces más y también hemos tenido visiones- se puso algo nerviosa pero debía contarle a su amiga- en la última yo lo besé y salí corriendo…luego volvimos y el me abrazaba por atrás.

\- ¿QUÉ? -se notaba visiblemente sorprendida – tienes un amorío con Malfoy y no me habías contado nada.

-No se dieron los tiempos Ginny, además aún no sé si sean recuerdos- miró a su amiga aún nerviosa- y lo peor es que él también las tiene…está con la idea que fue un Obliaviate y quiere recordar, por si cambia el destino de cobarde que tiene.

-Tienes toda una novela y no me habías contado-miró a su amiga por unos momentos- ¿y crees que eso es?

\- O legeremancia- tomó de su hidromiel.

-Pero tú sabes oclumancia, es imposible que te la hagan sin que te des cuenta- le explicó a Hermione que bajaba la vista- ya veo…no quieres reconocer que puede ser verdad.

-Ponte en mi lugar Ginny, es Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico que me decía sangre sucia en todo momento-se quedó pensando en el tema de la oclumancia.

-Créeme que estaría igual o peor que tú- se hizo un silencio y luego ella rio- pero no podemos negar que a esa edad Malfoy era un bombón y quien iba a pensar que luego de Parkinson viniste tú.

-Ni si quiera él- respondió rápidamente y la miró seria- ¿sabes cómo aprendí oclumancia?

\- ¿No te enseñó Harry? – Hermione negó –cierto, Harry no tenía tiempo…-miró a su amiga nuevamente analizando hasta que dijo- Malfoy -propuso la pelirroja- ahora entiendo porque crees que Ron tuvo otro tipo de problemas con él- la castaña asintió preocupada- ¿por qué no averiguas? Si fuera tú ya estaría tratando de que volvieran mis recuerdos.

-No puedo usar el hechizo para devolver la memoria, porque no sé qué varita fue usada en mí…

-Tendrás que tener más contacto con Malfoy, no hay de otra…quizás terminaron de amigos-Hermione la miró de manera reprobatoria- amiga, es la única opción de saber qué pasó – hubo nuevamente un silencio- espera, a mí también me deben haber borrado la memoria…es imposible que no me hubieras contado nada.

-En eso tienes razón- analizó la castaña, sabiendo que debía ver nuevamente a Malfoy.

\- ¿Y cómo son los labios de Malfoy? - preguntó como una joven curiosa mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos porque quería saber.

-GINNY- negó la castaña- recuerda que soy la esposa de tu hermano-la pelirroja colocó cara de no importarle- a penas toqué sus labios.

-No es por nada, pero no me interesa saber cómo besa mi hermano- hizo una mueca de asco- desde ahora me vas a tener que contar absolutamente todo.

-Hasta ahora solo le he dado un beso de esos rápidos yo- Ginny pusó cara de tristeza, pues quería saber más-aunque él me ha besado el cuello…

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER – se escuchó a Ginny.

Se quedaron por horas conversando del tema y Ginny quería saber hasta lo mínimo que le ocurría a la castaña con cada paso que daba el rubio. Hermione se sentía como una adolescente, ya que nunca le contó a su amiga los detalles que pasaban con Ron, pues la pelirroja no quería saber mucho del tema.

Los días pasaron y Hermione seguía con dudas respecto a su relación con Ron, porque realmente le estaba gustando estar lejos de aquella casa, ya que cuando no estaban los niños era terrible para ella o quizás muy monótono. Siempre era llegar a casa con Ron cansado sin querer hacer otra cosa que dormir, hablar de quidditch o intentar tener algo de intimidad con su esposa. En un principio los fines de semana se juntaban con los Potter e iban al cine o a caminar por ahí, luego solo almorzaban con ellos y después se iban directo a la casa, porque Ron estaba cansado y los domingos pasaban todo el día en la madriguera.

Ya era viernes y decidió ir a la mansión que menos le agradaba visitar, después de lo que había vivido hace años con la tortura de Bellatrix, pero necesitaba saber si había sido él quien le había enseñado oclumancia, que fue una de las maneras en las que pudo evitar que mataran a Harry antes de lo pensado.

Se encontraba frente al gran portón y entró siendo mirada por algunos elfos que estaban trabajando en el jardín. No le gustó que estuvieran trabajando allí, porque era defensora de los derechos de ellos, aunque algunos no deseaban ser ayudados por nadie. Tomó aire y tocó la gran puerta.

El rubio se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo el contrato de unas tierras que le estaban dejando bastante dinero. A pesar de que tenía mucho dinero, le agradaba hacer crecer su imperio, ya que así no pensaban que era un hombre que vivía de la fortuna de sus antepasados. Al escuchar la puerta sonar, mantuvo su mirada en el papeleo.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó tomando una pluma para firmar el contrato.

-Amo, lo busca la señora Hermione Granger-mencionó una elfa vestida con una especie de delantal color verde y plateado.

\- Guíala hasta aquí- la elfa asintió y se fue, mientras Draco dejó la pluma en su lugar y se levantó para quedar apoyado en su escritorio, esperando que llegara la castaña.

Los ojos grises del rubio se encontraron con los marrones de la Gryffindor cuando entró junto con la elfa, quien se fue de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-No sabía que seguías teniendo a elfos como esclavos-mostró su molestia la castaña acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba Draco.

-No son esclavos – explicó el rubio sin quitar su mirada de la de ella- fueron liberados por mí y ellos no quieren irse, se les paga y viven aquí-fue hacía su escritorio y buscó entre los cajones, le mostró un documento-soy conocedor de P.E.D.D.O

-Me sorprendes Malfoy-reveló Hermione notando el documento, ella pensaba que Draco era igual a su padre-cambiaste mucho desde el colegio…

-Pensaba que había sido por Astoria- dejó el documento en uno de los cajones y se acercó nuevamente a ella mirando directamente a esos ojos marrones que estaba deseando ver- pero en el último tiempo lo he reconsiderado- se detuvo justo frente a la castaña- ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Oclumancia…-respondió la castaña mirando con convicción a Draco, haciendo que él recordara aquella Hermione valiente, esa Granger no a quien veía en los últimos encuentros- quiero saber cómo aprendí eso…-sonrió mirando al rubio-quiero entender por qué Ron te odia tanto.

\- ¿Así que todo es por la comadreja? - Draco frunció el ceño- si es así, no pienso ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió Hermione y su mirada cambió a una molesta- Ese no es tu asunto…

-Pero lamentablemente me contaste ese propósito-mencionó de manera fría el rubio- y no pretendo ayudarte con eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó molesta la castaña retándolo con los ojos.

\- Simplemente no me interesa ayudar a que te convenzas que Weasley no tiene la culpa de nada – mencionó de manera fría- deja de ser patética Granger- Hermione sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo, estaba muy molesta- despierta y ve que es un idiota- sintió la palma de la castaña en su mejilla y él rápidamente tomó su mano-golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no logrará que te ayude a ser miserable.

\- ¿No entiendes Malfoy? – dijo la castaña furiosa- esto lo hago por mí, por nadie más…estoy bien sin él, pero no comprendo que reaccione así con tu familia, si no lo comprendes no tengo nada que hacer aquí-caminó hasta la entrada y se refaló con la alfombra, esperando recibir el golpe, pero Draco tiró fuerte del brazo de ella logrando que la castaña no se cayera, pero chocara con él y con el movimiento quedara entre el escritorio y el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo el aroma de su aliento a menta y un tacto eléctrico entre ambos.

Todo giró y había pasado algo familiar en la cocina de Hogwarts, pues Hermione iba por un bocadillo nocturno y Draco la había visto debido a su ronda de Prefecto. Además de que el sitio no era el mismo, Hermione tenía un libro en su mano libre, el que fue arrebatado de sus manos por el rubio, que se mostraba divertido.

-Oclumancia…-susurró Draco mirándola extrañado-a veces olvidó que eres de familia muggle-dejó el libro en la parte metálica donde estaba apoyada Hermione-debes tener más cuidado con tus antojos nocturnos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdas, ¿me dejarás tranquila? – lo desafió la castaña, apoyando ambas manos en el frío mesón metálico.

-Tengo un reto para ti – se mostró divertido apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella, sintiendo un calor que solo percibía cuando estaba con ella-2 semanas para aprender Oclumancia…si lo logras le diré a mi padre que libere a uno de los elfos -Hermione se mostró muy interesada- si no, me contarás sobre el libro que usa Potter para Pociones.

-Cambio las condiciones- dijo inmediatamente Hermione sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del Slytherin- Si yo gano le darás una oportunidad a Estudios Muggles- le propuso la castaña con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¿Estudios Muggles? -miró asqueado a la castaña- estás loca, sabes lo que harían si me ven saliendo de esa clase.

-No he dicho que fueras a la asignatura- lo corrigió mientras Draco la miraba sin entender- tendrás que leer los libros y yo verificaré que lo hiciste, si no es así serás un hurón hasta que termine el curso…

-Bien-dijo convencido el rubio y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña-a todo esto, me debes algo.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Hermione se sonrojó y trataba de evitar su mirada.

-Quién iba a pensar que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo del trío de oro, besaría a Draco Malfoy-se comenzó a burlar el rubio- yo creo que ni si quiera tú te lo habrías imaginado- sonrió arrogante, dejando uno de sus dedos en el labio inferior de ella- ¿quién iba a pensar que la dientona impura de primero, se convertiría en este cisne? – se alejó por unos segundos mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho más.

-Yo…

-Tú nada Granger- interrumpió el rubio-hoy me toca a mí, hacer algo que deseo hace mucho tiempo.

Draco tenía inmovilizada a Hermione bajó él y se acercó lentamente a los labios dulces de la castaña, aquellos que lo habían vuelto loco en su último encuentro en la biblioteca. Sin más que decir primero pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, logrando que entreabriera sus labios algo sorprendida. Aprovechó lo último para probar el sabor de sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban, notando que ella había cerrado los ojos, por lo que se relajó e hizo lo mismo. Pasó una de sus manos para posarla en la nuca de la castaña, mientras ella no oponía resistencia alguna, de hecho dejó una mano apoyada en la superficie metálica y la otra ubicándose alrededor del cuello del Slytherin.

Sentían los latidos de ambos mientras sus labios no dejaban de tratar de descubrirse, tratando de dejar sin espacio desconocido. Ambos deseaban esa anhelada unión desde su primer encuentro y estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que ellos creían. Fue ella quien terminó el beso apoyando sus frentes, respirando agitada, nunca había sentido algo así, ni si quiera con Víctor.

Sus ojos no dejaban de irradiar el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro y esta vez fue ella quien le dio nuevamente un corto beso en los labios, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su nuca, ya que había instalado ambas manos en la nuca del rubio. Él la encontraba pura, extremadamente interesante pero aun así peligrosa para alguien que podía caer en la adicción de necesitarla. Paseo una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella sintiendo como si cada tacto entre ambos hiciera más fuerte una onda eléctrica.

-Draco…-comenzó la castaña respirando de manera agitada.

-No digas nada…ni la oclumancia te salvaría de esto- acarició la mejilla de la castaña, quien se sonrojo aún más-le robaré al pobretón lo más preciado que podría tener-dijo decidido Draco, que se separó de Hermione, le robo un último beso corto y salió por donde había entrado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en la oficina del rubio, con Draco sobre ella, mientras ella sin darse cuenta colocaba dos de sus dedos en su labio inferior con una sonrisa de adolescente, aún con su corazón acelerado por lo que vivieron recién.

-Te ayudaré, si prometes llegar al final de esto-escuchó de pronto la castaña a Draco que nuevamente tenía sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella, apoyando sus frentes y acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.

Ambos no sabían si podrían aguantar un recuerdo como el último, al menos no sin dejar que sus instintos actuaran y llegaran a algo que ni si quiera la oclumancia podría ocultar de las miradas de ellos mismos.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla y yo con gusto la contesto en el siguiente. También espero que les guste la actitud de esta Ginny como a mí.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **B.L Davis**


	5. Orgullo

**Hola a todos  
Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana, agradezco a los nuevos lectores y en especial: adrmil, Alrak990 y Natsumi No Chiharu, por sus lindos comentarios. No me atraso más y termino deseando que este capítulo les guste tanto como yo gocé escribir cada letra.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**

- _Te ayudaré, si prometes llegar al final de esto-escuchó de pronto la castaña a Draco que nuevamente tenía sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella, apoyando sus frentes y acariciando la mejilla de Hermione._

 _Ambos no sabían si podrían aguantar un recuerdo como el último, al menos no sin dejar que sus instintos actuaran y llegaran a algo que ni si quiera la oclumancia podría ocultar de las miradas de ellos mismos._

Ella nunca se había sentido así con nadie, de hecho, cuando estaba con Ron era diferente, incluso en los inicios que sentía un cariño enorme por el pelirrojo, pero no la necesidad que tenía cuando estaba cerca del rubio, que era alimentada cada vez más cuando estaban juntos. Por fin había recordado el sabor de los labios de Draco, a pesar de que era solo un recuerdo, todo se sentía muy real.

-No pretendía detenerme- dijo en tono bajo desviando su vista hacía esos ojos grises que le hacían perder la cordura- necesito saber cómo es que no recordamos nada-colocó ambas manos en el escritorio del rubio.

-Alguien debe saber todo-pasó una de sus manos sobre una de las de la castaña que se encontraban sobre el escritorio- quien nos aplicó el Obliviate.

\- ¿Pero quién? - preguntó ella cayendo en la mirada del rubio nuevamente-¿Y si quien sabe murió en la … ?- interrogó nuevamente dejando ver un deje de desesperación en sus ojos marrones.

-Tranquila-interrumpió Draco, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña lentamente- debe haber otro modo en ese caso- hizo una pausa-lo primero es pensar en quien puede saber.

-Ginny no sabe nada- aseguró Hermione sin pensar muy bien debido a la cercanía del rubio.

\- ¿Qué hay de Potter? – preguntó Draco sin querer responder acerca de ¿cómo sabía que la pelirroja no sabía? Ya que evidentemente era su confidente.

-No he querido hablar con Harry-reveló la Gryffindor-porque no deseo colocar a Harry en una situación compleja-hizo una pausa notando que el rubio la comprendía, al menos eso demostraba con su mirada-si Ron se entera, quiero que lo haga junto con Harry…

\- Granger, Granger- interrumpió el rubio con tranquilidad- no hace falta, lo entiendo-sonrió burlón para luego agregar-me sorprende que la pelirroja no le haya contado a San Potter.

-Ginny no lo haría-dijo rápidamente para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho con el ceño fruncido-no le digas así.

-Que agresiva, Granger- melodramático colocando la mano que tenía en el rostro de la castaña en el sector donde lo habían "golpeado"-además ese es su nombre…San Potter, a quien uno debe rezar para que los mortifagos no te ataquen-se burló sin dejar de apoyar la mano en el escritorio, sobre la de la ex Gryffindor.

-Eres un llorón-se rio Hermione-entonces tú serías…-comenzó divertida mientras Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Hermione colocó su mano en su quijada, como si estuviera pensando-un…

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió el rubio clavando su mirada en la de ella, alzando una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si lo digo? -preguntó la castaña divertida-hu...

-No respondo de mí- sacando la única mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

-Hurón-sonrió satisfecha, sin darse cuenta que uno de los brazos del rubio la levantó para que se sentara en el escritorio, pegándose a ella.

-No digas que no te lo dije- la castaña tragó en seco al tenerlo tan cerca, él sonrió de lado de manera seductora, mientras ella pedía que algo los detuviera, porque no sabía si se podría controlar-recuerda contarle cada detalle a la pelirroja-se burló, para luego tomar su nuca, mientras su otra mano la apoyó en el escritorio.

-Draco…no-susurró a penas, mantuvo su rostro mirando hacia el techo, tratando de no perderse en los ojos del rubio y controlarse, pero cuando sintió los labios del ex Slytherin en su cuello sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, ahí vio a sus hijos y empujó a Draco con los pies, para luego bajarse del escritorio, bastante colorada- ¿me estás usando verdad? -él la miró con duda tratando de acercarse- con cada tacto hemos tenido recuerdos…esta es tu otra manera…y yo la muy idiota te creí…

\- ¿Eres bipolar Granger? -alzó una de sus cejas molesto- no puedes decir que no te gusta todo esto- Hermione estuvo a punto de responder- tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo con tu mente y se nota-dio un par de pasos hacía ella, mientras está retrocedía- ¿puedes dejar de pensar un momento y vivir esto?

-Hagamos las cosas bien, Malfoy- propuso la castaña retrocediendo, hasta chocar con la gran puerta-vamos a averiguar quién fue el que nos borró la memoria, sin forzar nada…es peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso? – se comenzó a reír el ex Slytherin, que se encontraba con su cabello desordenado, fuera de su coleta normal- ¿cuántas escusas más me dirás Granger? -se detuvo mirándola, un par de pasos más allá de ella- ¿quieres creer que soy el mismo patán de siempre? Bueno pues así es – exclamó Draco algo molesto – piensa lo que se te dé la gana Granger…pero después no vengas aquí buscando a un príncipe azul o algo así de asqueroso, porque yo no lo soy y no pienso serlo.

-Yo no quiero cambiarte, Malfoy- reveló la castaña mirándolo con desafío- solo quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo- Draco se puso a reír mientras ella se molestaba mucho.

\- ¿Yo juego contigo? – aplaudió un par de veces mientras reía- No soy yo quien está en la casa de alguien más, en primer lugar, tampoco quien dice que quiere recordar para poder defender a su maridito sin cerebro- caminó hasta ella mirándola frío, sin expresión alguna- mejor vete, antes que siga jugando contigo-le abrió la puerta tras de ella y se giró para caminar hacía su escritorio- te haré llegar noticias de mi investigación-se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio.

Ella no quiso tragarse el orgullo y salió rápidamente de la mansión, sin mirar atrás, teniendo muy claro que lo volvería a ver, pero no sería lo mismo, a menos eso deseaba ella, pero lo dudaba, porque le costaba mucho controlarse con aquel rubio surcando su cabeza.

Los días pasaron volando y se enviaban cartas sin decir mucho, generalmente eran como: "nada hoy, ¿tú?" "nada". Ambos tenían un orgullo que proteger y no tenían la mínima intención de dejar eso de lado. Draco se las pasó trabajando en sus nuevas tierras, mientras Hermione en un caso que debía toparse con Harry en cada instante, por ende, tenía cuidado de no ver a Ron.

Estaba terminando el día y la castaña leía sobre el caso del auror que había dado información a mortifagos en la segunda guerra. De pronto llegó una carta de aquella lechuza negra que conocía bastante bien, era de los Malfoy. Abrió la nota para ver el reporte del día que decía "nada" y rodó los ojos, para luego notar que el ave tenía una caja amarrada a una pata. Al abrirla notó que se trataba de una manzana verde que tenía pegada otra nota: "come algo…no está envenenada castaña nieves". Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cómo era que Malfoy conocía un cuento muggle?

Al tomar una pluma la puerta sonó y recordó que hace apenas unos minutos se había ido su secretaria. La ignoró para escribir en uno de sus papeles: "¿Dónde escuchaste de Blanca Nieves?", la amarró a la pata de la lechuza negra y volvió a sonar la puerta. Cuando abrió la ventana para que saliera la lechuza negra se escuchó el sonido más fuerte de lo usual y se maldijo, se sentó tras el escritorio, miró la manzana y le dio una mordida.

-Pase- dijo distraída, para luego darle otra mordida a su manzana y vio a quien había estado evitando por casi meses.

-Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola, no parecía destruido como le había relatado Harry hace unas semanas, de hecho, lo veía bastante bien, hasta más delgado-estás preciosa-sonrió algo apenado, como cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Gracias-respondió simplemente, recordando que se lo había dicho Ginny, que parecía como si trasmitiera felicidad- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ronald? -dejó la manzana a un lado.

-Quiero que sepas que he pensado-ella no dijo nada, solo lo dejó hablar- me he portado como un idiota con Rose, Hugo y en especial contigo-se acercó al mueble, mientras ella tenía la varita en las manos por si las dudas-ya sé que estoy mal, pero te necesito- se acercó por un lado del escritorio-extraño hasta tus retos…por favor terminemos con este tiempo.

-Eso dices ahora-lo miró con tranquilidad, bastante segura- pero luego vas a estar molestando a Rose-le dio otra mordida a la manzana mientras Ron fruncía el ceño- sabes que te quiero Ronald, te di los mejores años y no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo…

\- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? -preguntó desesperado mientras se acercaba a ella, pero esta lo ignoraba y eso lo hacía enojar más- ¿Qué le dé comida al gato? Lo haré, ¿qué envíe las cartas a tiempo? Las mandaré con 5 días de anticipación…Prometo cambiar.

-¿Por cuánto, Ronald? Eso te durará unos meses y te aburrirás-lo miró seria- te conozco y sé que tampoco te gusta hacer esas cosas…

-Por ti me gusta lo que sea- se mostró más desesperado y Hermione suspiró.

-No quiero que cambies por mí-recordó la conversación con Draco- solo necesito que entiendas que necesito estar sola un tiempo...estoy cansada Ronald y necesito un tiempo conmigo misma y aclararme.

\- ¿Más? – consultó el pelirrojo molesto- han pasado meses Hermione, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta que me amas? – Eso cayó como agua fría en la castaña, que le había dado un mordisco a la manzana y ahora la dejaba de lado.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo? - preguntó molesta levantándose de su silla, para quedar frente a frente, mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso miento? – se sorprendió Ron por la reacción de la madre de sus hijos- Nos amamos, no deberíamos estar separados…-notó a la castaña molesta y se preocupó- ¿no me amas Hermione?

-Basta Ron – alzó la voz la ex Gryffindor, cansada de la actitud del pelirrojo- detesto cuando tratas de hacer chantaje sentimental-tomó un par de pergaminos y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta- así no conseguirás nada conmigo.

-No es eso que dices- se acercó rápidamente y tomó su mano haciendo que se la cayeran los pergaminos-necesito saber la verdad Hermione, te juro que si me dices que no me amas no te volveré a molestar.

-Suéltame- ordenó la castaña tratando de liberarse del amarre que provocaban las manos del pelirrojo-no voy a responder nada…-él tomó la quijada de la castaña y unió sus labios con los de ella y ahí ella comprendió que realmente no sentía nada por él, al menos no como antes, podía no seguir aquel beso, de hecho, no lo hizo y le dio una gran cachetada-te advertí…Ron.

El sonido de una lechuza negra en su ventana hizo que ambos desviaran la vista hacía allí. Hermione como pudo se liberó de él y dejó los pergaminos en el suelo para abrir su ventana y dejar pasar al ave, que venía con un paquete rectangular, esta vez más grande.

Ron seguía sus movimientos en estado de shock, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba perdiendo a su esposa, a quien pensaba era su puerto seguro y no entendía muy bien el por qué, ya que una cosa es lo que estaba pasando con su hija y una muy distinta era el estado de su matrimonio, el que él juraba no tenía descuidado, hasta que se lo comenzaron a decir y la misma Hermione tomó otro camino.

La castaña acarició a la lechuza de Draco y tomó el paquete, notando que Ron la miraba muy interesado.

-Ya hablamos Ronald, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte- tomó la carta sobre la caja y lo miró inquisitiva, esperando a que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Hermione? -comenzó el pelirrojo mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Trabajo, Ronald- rodo los ojos, maldiciéndose por mentir, pero sabía que era lo mejor- ¿quieres verlo?

-No, Hermione…yo lo siento- bajó la guardia haciendo que la castaña se sintiera aliviada- por favor...al menos deja que te vuelva a enamorar- se le iluminó el rostro al pelirrojo- salir como lo hacíamos en un inicio, sin compromisos.

-Bien…-dijo rápidamente, en realidad para que él se marchara-pero solo con la condición de que nos juntaremos aquí y después de eso iremos a donde se te ocurra- Ron asintió rápidamente- y nada de ir al lugar donde me hospedo…-miró su calendario donde salía una foto de su gato y sus hijos- el jueves de la otra semana.

-Perfecto- sonrió radiante abriendo la puerta tras de él, ya había logrado lo que deseaba- nos vemos entonces-salió sin que nadie le pudiese quitar la sonrisa de los labios.

Hermione abrió el paquete algo cansada, notando que era un libro, leyó su título "Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos", ¿qué haría Draco Malfoy con un libro así? Se preguntó, hasta que lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era suyo, pues decía: "Propiedad de Hermione Granger", cambió la página al ver que había algo en la siguiente hoja y sí que lo había, una dedicatoria.

" _Draco:_

 _Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con Oclumancia, sé que no es justo que hayas perdido, porque prácticamente me dejaste ganar, es por ello que quiero que te quedes con esto. Es el libro del que te burlaste cuando te hablé de los cuentos muggles, me ha pertenecido desde niña, así que será mejor que lo atesores._

 _No sé si te odie tanto ahora._

 _Pd: A las 20 hrs para tu primera lección._

 _Hermione Granger"_

La castaña no lo podía creer, ella había escrito aquello de su puño y letra, pero no lo recordaba, aunque si recordaba el libro, se sintió muy triste cuando no lo vio en su colección cuando se fue a vivir con Ron. Suspiró y abrió la carta, que contenía la elegante caligrafía de Draco.

" _Lo escuché de ti Granger, solo que no lo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo mostrarás la bandera blanca?"_

 _D.M_ "

El orgullo nuevamente de la ex Gryffindor hacía complejo que ella visitara a Malfoy, de hecho, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque significaría que el rubio se había salido con la suya.

Así pasaron los días y ella se maldecía porque faltaba poco para que tuvieran esa cita para nuevas oportunidades, que le había rogado Ron. Al llegar el día, una hora antes n su gato miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras se colocaba los vaqueros y se abrochaba botón por botón su blusa, hasta que notó que había alguien en su chimenea.

-Entra Ginny- no se dio vuelta- gracias por cuidar a Crook…-se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy en su chimenea, con su impecable capa y coleta-¿cómo es qué? ¿qué haces…

-A mí también me da gusto verte- ironizó mirando que el gato se acercaba a él con tranquilidad-no me puedes ignorar toda la semana...es de mala educación Granger- se veía molesto y a la castaña le gustó, había guardado su orgullo para ir a su departamento.

-Malfoy…he tenido cosas que hacer- se puso una chaqueta negra sobre la blusa- no todo gira en torno a ti.

-Granger, prometiste que me ayudarías- le recordó notando que se estaba vistiendo de manera extraña, como muggle- ¿saldrás?

-Luego de esto juro que te ayudo-le prometió mientras el gato acariciaba el píe de Draco- le agradas…

\- ¿A quién no? – se burló y acarició el lomo del animal, para luego sentarse en el sofá color escarlata con cara asqueada- te espero a que vuelvas- Crookshanks se subió y apoyó en él.

-Llegará Ginny a cuidar a Crookshanks, así que...

-Pasaré un rato con la pecosa-respondió simplemente mientras veía que Hermione se acercaba a él.

-Por favor Malfoy…compórtate-lo miró seria- aquí no están acostumbrados a muchas cosas que las brujas y magos solemos hacer…

-Granger, lo tengo claro-dijo altanero-además contrataste a la pecosa para que me vigile-bromeó y Hermione negó hacía la chimenea, Ginny aún no llegaba.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste? -preguntó la castaña mirando la hora.

-Polvos Flu-respondió de forma simple- ¿estás teniendo problemas de vista, Granger? - alzó una de sus cejas el rubio.

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo conseguiste mi red? -interrogó la castaña sentándose a un lado del ex Slytherin.

-Tengo mis contactos- sonrió de lado mirando como la castaña acariciaba al gato- ¿Con quién saldrás? - miró inquisitivo a la ex Gryffindor.

-Con Note Importa-Draco bufó negando- ¿Haz recordado algo más? -sacó el tema del libro.

\- ¿No leíste mis reportes? -acarició al gato, que se mostraba bastante simpático con él, a pesar de que no se llevaba mucho con casi nadie.

-No dices mucho en… "nada"-remarcó la última palabra.

-Para mí dice mucho- explicó mirando directamente a la castaña.

-Contigo no se puede-concluyó Hermione, mientras él se levantaba al escuchar la puerta, evidentemente era un muggle.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Draco de manera traviesa tomó el picaporte y Hermione tomó su mano, para así evitar que lo hiciera.

Todo comenzó a girar y se vieron en la enfermería del colegio, mucho más jóvenes y muy tarde, deben haber sido las 3 de la madrugada. Draco estaba recostado en una de las camas, mientras ella tomaba su mano suspirando.

-Sabía que algo malo saldría de ese libro- suspiró la castaña tomando la mano de Draco, quien había sido impactado por un sectumsempra hace pocas horas.

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo o eso era lo que Hermione creía, mientras acariciaba su mano y se acercó lentamente a él con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Sabía que su futuro era imposible visualizarlo con ambos juntos y eso la hacía sentir frustrada. Cuando una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, un dedo índice la borró, era Draco que la miraba con seriedad.

-No quiero que derrames ninguna lágrima por mí-acarició su mejilla, cuando ella estaba con él, no se sentía tan solo.

-Lo siento-sonrió de manera fallida a punto de que le cayeran otras lágrimas, ahí Draco hizo que cayera, dejando su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Si bien le había dolido más que nada, para él valía la pena.

-Tranquila-acarició su cabello y se levantó poco a poco para dejar su quijada en la cabeza de ella-se sintió como una intervención quirurlica-sonrió de lado recordando las lecciones de Estudios Muggle, que ya llevaban un par de meses y los había logrado acercar tanto, que ya no se podían separar.

-Quirúrgica, idiota-acarició el pecho del rubio y levantó la mirada para observar sus ojos grises, que hace un par de meses ya no parecían piedras-si no hubieran llegado a tiempo…

-Pero lo hicieron-recordó el Slytherin pasando una de sus manos al hombro de ella-no pienses más en eso…

-Draco, esta vez no, pero ¿y la próxima? – sus ojos nuevamente se le llenaban de lágrimas- ¿y si te toca matar a Ron o a Harry? -él desvió la mirada- o a mí…

-Escucha bien, Hermione- hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- yo jamás te haría daño…prefiero que él me mate-reconoció besando la frente de la chica.

-En algún momento nos enfrentaremos-trató de ser racional sin perderse en los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban-no es justo...

-Lo sé-admitió Draco suspirando- pero así nacimos…yo en una familia que tengo el deber de salvar…o destruirá a mi madre-ella bajó la mirada, no podía sentir el dolor que podía estar pasando el Slytherin, pero si lo entendía- y tú como amiga de Potter, debes protegerlo-ella asintió algo resignada-cuando la guerra termine, te buscaré…sea quien sea el que gané esto.

-Nadie gana…-él sabía que era cierto- en ambos lados hay caídas y se pierde mucho.

-Granger…necesito que vuelvas a ser esa orgullosa leona de siempre-le pidió el rubio pasando su mano por la nuca de ella- es la única manera de ser libres de él-hizo una pausa-recuerda no abrir tus pensamientos…nadie puede saber de eso.

-Aprendí Oclumancia de alguien que dice ser el mejor-sonrió a penas y él acabó con la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella sintiendo el aroma del otro, unió nuevamente sus labios disfrutando de aquel contacto eléctrico que tenían desde que comenzaron con todo.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, él colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la leona, mientras ella despeinaba un poco su cabello, que ya no era tan largo como el año anterior. Sentían choques eléctricos con cada probada del labio ajeno y eso los hacía desear mucho más al otro. Ella poco a poco se fue recostando a su lado, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin, embriagándose en aquel aroma a menta, tan característico del rubio.

Draco paseo sus blancas manos por la espalda de la castaña, con deseo de querer descubrir más. Ingresó su lengua en aquella unión, conociendo a la otra, haciendo que esas fuertes descargas parecieran ir subiendo. Cuando el rubio pasó una de sus manos bajo la camisa de la leona, ella estaba muy ocupada en la danza que se provocaba en sus bocas, conociéndose y deseándose más de lo que nunca habían pensado.

Ella tímida hizo lo propio acariciando los brazos del rubio, desbordada en el afecto que sentía por él, pero entre aquellos cambios de alientos que despertaban sus corazones, recordó que en una de esas manos estaba lo que marcaba su diferencia y que siempre estaría allí.

\- No dejaré que nada te pasé, Granger- dijo cuándo necesitaban respirar con los corazones que latían fuertemente.

-Sé que me quieres, serpiente orgullosa-le regaló un corto, pero igual de potente beso en los labios.

\- ¿Y yo soy el egocéntrico? - al escuchar sus palabras la castaña no pudo evitar notar una sonrisa original del rubio, sin caretas o bromas, era él, Draco Malfoy-yo sé que tú me quieres, leona orgullosa-pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la castaña, provocando en ella las ganas de tirarse sobre él.

Sabía que faltaban un par de horas para que se comenzara a llenar la enfermería y debía irse, para mantener aquello en secreto, ya que ni si quiera Harry lo sabía. Se levantó como pudo, liberándose de aquellos escalofríos que la hacían volver loca, con el orgullo en alto como él le había pedido. Lo miró por última vez, mientras él hacía un gesto chistoso, que trataba de decir, "que era momento de la leona orgullosa".

Al volver esta vez Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada, pues seguía sintiendo aquella adrenalina que provocaba en ella el rubio. Él la jaló para que fuese directo hacía él y mantuvo su mano derecha atrás. Haciendo que ella pusiera su mano libre en el pecho del ex Slytherin, mirando directamente al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no te tragas el orgullo, Leona de las nieves? -preguntó pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios de ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara- yo ya lo dejé…cuando te envíe esa manzana-sonrió sin arrogancia mientras ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a los labios del otro, hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido tras de ellos.

\- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó una Ginny paralizada, mirándolos sin poder creerlo aún.

 **Espero que el capítulo haya superado sus expectativas y que ya comiencen a adorar a esta pareja como lo hago yo.**

 **¿Qué opinan de Ron?**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**


	6. Una Sincera Luz de Luna

**Hola a todos  
Espero que hayan comenzado una buena semana, agradezco a los nuevos lectores, pero en especial a los que se han quedado y han seguido la historia. Mis menciones especiales van para: Alrak990, luisamelanie,** **lelu-chan y Moi-Kill, por sus comentarios, al parecer Ron no es muy querido, de hecho encontraran que Draco piensa algo similar sobre este personaje. No me atraso más y quiero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más que los otros.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**

 _\- ¿Por qué no te tragas el orgullo, Leona de las nieves? -preguntó pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios de ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara- yo ya lo dejé…cuando te envíe esa manzana-sonrió sin arrogancia mientras ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a los labios del otro, hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido tras de ellos._

 _\- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó una Ginny paralizada, mirándolos sin poder creerlo aún._

La castaña estaba tan paralizada como su mejor amiga, no podía creer como Ginny había encontrado el peor momento para llegar a su departamento. Por su lado el rubio no estaba muy interesado en explicar a la pelirroja, porque tenía claro que ella ya sabía, por eso cuestionaba la reacción de ambas ex Gryffindors.

-Weasley- Draco rodó los ojos-Granger…esos son nuestros apellidos ¿no? -Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la pelirroja salía de su estado de shock.

\- Lo siento, Ginny-comenzó la castaña, mientras el ex Slytherin la miraba con duda, ¿por qué tendría que disculparse? - Él llegó sin avisar y yo…

-Tranquila amiga- la interrumpió la pelirroja- es solo que me sorprendí de la situación- desvió su vista por unos segundos al rubio- menos si ahora vas a salir…

-Llegó antes de que saliera-dijo rápido, para que no mencionara el nombre de Ron-y decidió que quería tratar con muggles-rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué tal salió? – preguntó Ginny sentándose en el sofá, mirándolos desde allí.

-No me dejó abrir – respondió antes Draco, mientras Hermione negaba.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - consultó la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña alzará una ceja sin comprender.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- el rubio se burló mirando a una y luego a la otra.

-Porque no sabe comportarse con los muggles-explicó de manera rápida Hermione a su amiga que parecía estar entretenida-cierto…la puerta-fue maldiciendo hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Había una señora de gran edad, que se había quedado esperando todo ese tiempo. Tenía en su mano una tarjeta del metro de Londres, aquella que Hermione había perdido hace un par de semanas. La iba a tomar Hermione, pero Draco se adelantó, regalándole una reverencia de agradecimiento a la señora, quien le sonrió al hombre.

-Gracias, pensaba que la había perdido-respondió a la señora ignorando al rubio, mientras Ginny miraba por atrás. La señora se despidió y se fue, Hermione cerró la puerta, le quitó la tarjeta a Draco y se dirigió hacia la chimenea

-Ni que fuera la comadreja-bufó el ex-Slytherin miró a una Ginny que pasaba su mirada a uno y luego al otro-la señora hasta me sonrió.

-Ron sabe tratar a muggles-defendió a su cita la leona.

-Claro, si tiene habilidades mágicas inferiores a las de ellos-se sentó en el sofá junto a Ginny y acarició al gato que nuevamente se había recostado a un lado de Draco, apoyando su cabeza en una sus piernas, haciendo que hasta la redactora del Profeta se sorprendiera.

-No digas idioteces, Malfoy-se puso frente a él con una mirada molesta.

-Hermione-la llamó Ginny haciendo que ambos la miraran- ¿no estas tarde para tu cita con mi hermano? -la castaña la miró con la expresión de "gracias, pero no gracias".

-Espera…-comenzó el rubio- ¿nos vas a dejar esperando, para salir con la comadreja? -la fulminó con sus ojos grises, molesto.

-Malfoy…llegaste antes de que saliera-se excusó la castaña caminando hacia la chimenea-solo Ginny puede decir algo al respecto-su amiga iba a hablar, pero Hermione la fulminó nuevamente.

\- ¿Y vas a salir con esa comadreja? -Ginny miraba muy interesada, mientras Draco se levantaba haciendo que el gato se molestara, pero no le importó y se acercó a Hermione- alguien que incluso puede ser quien te quitó los recuerdos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ron nunca haría eso- lo defendió nuevamente la castaña.

-Granger, pensé que eras más inteligente- se acercó a ella, quedando muy cerca- ¿quién es el único beneficiado con que olvidáramos todo?

-No acuses a Ron si no lo conoces-le dio un pequeño empujón, pero el rubio no se movió ni si quiera un centímetro.

-Está encaprichado contigo-el rubio tomó el mentón de la castaña para mirarla directamente a los ojos-deja de defenderlo y piensa de manera objetiva-le pidió, pero se quedaron en silencio y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Ella nunca faltaba a sus compromisos, pero en ese instante solo deseaba quedarse como estaba, mirando al rubio que hace uno minutos recordaba como algo más que su primer amor, porque lo de Víctor no había alcanzado a ser ni un cuarto de lo que había visto en cada recuerdo con el rubio.

-Nos vemos-sonrió al rubio, que no estaba muy feliz y se alejó de él para ir directo a la chimenea.

-Ustedes dos son mejor que una película romántica- mencionó Ginny con una sonrisa de entretenida.

-No digas tonterías-repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron.

-Draco ven, te voy a enseñar a hacer café, para que podamos esperar-ordenó Ginny mientras el rubio se dirigió a ella sin quitar su vista de cierta castaña.

-No me destruyan la cocina-pidió la ex Gryffindor, quien desapareció de su departamento.

Hermione con Ron se juntaron a la salida del Ministerio de Magia, ella por primera vez había llegado unos 10 minutos tarde, mientras que para él era primera vez que asistía a algo a la hora puntual. Ella estaba algo preocupada de lo que podría estar pasando en su departamento, por esto deseaba que todo terminara muy rápido.

Se dirigieron al mundo muggle, donde Ron había elegido llevarla a un restaurant que parecía promedio y que ella no tenía idea donde él se iba a conseguir libras. Él la calmó y se sentaron en una mesa a un costado, para que no pudiesen escuchar lo que hablaban. Él pidió un vino, sin conocer mucho de aquel rubro, esperando que ella lo acompañara.

\- No sabía que tomabas vino, Ronald-Ella dejó su abrigo color marrón colgada, dejando ver sus jeans y su blusa color perla.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo el pelirrojo que llevaba también unos jeans con una camisa roja con rayas blancas, dejando notar que ya no estaba tan relleno como hace un par de meses.

-Gracias, tú estás más delgado-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llegaba uno de los meseros nuevamente con el vino, le sirvió a él, que simplemente tomó un poco sin catar y apuntó a Hermione para que le sirvieran-Gracias-repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez al mesero, no quería dejar a Ron mal, así que solo tomó un poco, notando que él mesero estaba preparado para la orden- una ensalada griega-el hombre asintió.

-Estos raviolis con salsa alfredi-la castaña no pudo evitar reír, pero lo resolvió cubriéndose la boca cuando no la veía.

La charla se hizo más amena de lo que podía imaginar la leona, porque no estaba intenso como siempre, al contrario, se notaba gracioso e incluso más simpático de lo que ella podía recordar. Los temas variaban desde anécdotas del colegio o de las distintas instancias que habían pasado juntos, hasta bromas de pasillo que había escuchado Ron en su oficina.

Las horas pasaron volando y ella no se había percatado, pues se encontraba agradecida con la nueva actitud que estaba tomando el pelirrojo, hasta hablaba de invitar a Scorpius para las fiestas que se aproximaban, pero ella sabía que eso le rompería el corazón a cierto rubio, que debería estar solo y eso no lo aceptaba.

\- ¿Y si le decimos a Draco también? – preguntó de manera inofensiva la castaña notando como Ron se ahogaba con la quinta o sexta copa de vino- ¿estás bien? -se mostró preocupada, pero cuando vio que se calmaba espero su respuesta.

-Que curioso-comenzó el pelirrojo más colorado que de costumbre-creí haber escuchado que proponías invitar a Draco Malfoy- se puso a reír y al notar que ella no reía se puso serio- ¿lo dices enserio?

-Claro- se mostró bastante obvia- es un viudo, no puedes invitar a su hijo y no a él-trató de ser razonable la castaña.

-En ese caso pues que Scorpius espere a que Malfoy encuentre una novia o algo-Hermione alzó la ceja molesta- si es que alguien soporta al hurón mortifago.

-Ronald no hables así de él-dijo seria tomando un poco más de vino después- Ya hemos crecido, además no veo complejo que encuentre a alguien decente-aunque en realidad ella no deseaba que Draco estuviera con otra persona, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaría ver eso.

-Tienes razón, quizás Parkinson vuelva a acecharlo-se comenzó a reír recordando que ella siempre había estado buscando a Malfoy en el colegio-Pansy al fin tiene una oportunidad-siguió riendo sin notar que Hermione no le hizo gracia, detestaba a esa Slytherin, mucho más que a cualquier otra.

\- ¿Y si le damos la opción a Rose de pasar las festividades con su novio en la Mansión Malfoy? – sabía que era una buena opción, ya que tenía claro que Ron no aceptaría a Draco en la madriguera, además sería muy incómodo para el rubio- sabemos qué hace años que Scorpius la invita.

\- ¿Sola? ¿estás demente? – Mencionó serio a Hermione, al parecer había odiando la idea- mi hija no irá sola allá y yo no la pienso acompañar.

-Si ese es el problema- tomo un poco de vino para armarse de más valor- yo voy con ella- los ojos de Ron parecían como si estuvieran fuera de sí- así tú aprovechas un tiempo real con Hugo y quedas bien con ambos.

-Pero yo quería pasar las festividades juntos- respondió simplemente haciendo un puchero, ahí la castaña notó que estaba algo borracho.

-Esto es en el hipotético caso que la inviten- nuevamente la leona trataba de razonar con su aún esposo – tendremos miles de festividades, además es solo por la noche, el 1 en la mañana yo llegó con Rose a la madriguera.

-Vale -comentó dejando el tema de lado, haciendo que Hermione se alegrara por haber conseguido razonar con él, a pesar de que estuviera ebrio- pero el nuevo año no será como los de la madriguera, eso te lo puedo apostar.

-Lo tengo claro, al igual que la navidad, pero hay que apoyar a nuestra hija por primera vez- el pelirrojo asintió por primera vez y ella notaba que era muy tarde, pues estaban cerrando el lugar-Ron hay que irnos.

\- ¿Vamos a casa? – el pelirrojo se levantó del asiento ofreciendo su mano y la castaña negó de manera rápida- al menos lo intenté- continuó mientras caminaban hasta la salida del lugar, luego que Ron pagara la cuenta, ya que había casi rogado por costear todo, por lo que ella no quiso ir a medias.

-Tengo a Ginny cuidando a Crookshanks-se excusó mientras se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿El otro jueves? – preguntó colocando las manos como si estuviese rezando.

-Bueno, pero después de ese recuerda que vienen las fiestas- se burló y el simplemente sonrió y la miró alejarse.

Apareció en su chimenea, esperando encontrarse con la típica cartita de Ginny cuando llegaba muy tarde y estaba sobre la mesa. La abrió y su gato no aparecía

" _Hermione:_

 _No sabía que mi hermano era tan entretenido, en fin, no quiero detalles de eso. Ya era tarde y Draco me dijo que no me preocupara y que él se quedaba hasta que llegaras, que lotería que te sacaste, de esto sí quiero los detalles más sucios._

 _Pd: M-E E-N-C-A-N-T-A-N"_

La leona negó con la cabeza dejando la nota donde mismo, al caminar en la oscuridad notó a un rubio en el sillón recostado con ambas manos cruzadas, pero con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío enternecida al verlo y más cuando vio a su gato al lado de él durmiendo, se acercó lentamente.

-Draco…-le susurró y se sentó a su lado, colocando su palma en la mejilla del rubio, quien se giró-Draco…-lo llamó nuevamente la castaña, haciendo que este solo se volviera a correr hacía donde estaba ella.

No supo por qué pero pensó que la mejor idea para despertarlo era darle un beso, así que se acercó lentamente y luego colocó sus labios en la mejilla del rubio, pensando que estaría helado, pero no fue así. Draco inmediatamente sintió el calor de los labios de la castaña y abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos marrones que podría acostumbrarse a siempre verlos.

-Te quedaste dormido en mi sofá-comenzó la castaña-no hubiera sido bueno para tu columna…

-Gracias-respondió aún algo dormido el rubio sintiendo la caricia de la castaña en su mejilla, por lo que no le apetecía tanto marcharse- ¿qué tal la cita? -preguntó pasando una de sus manos por el hombro de ella.

-Mejor de lo que creí – se sinceró la castaña, paseando aún sus manos en el rostro del ex slytherin- ¿qué otro sospechoso sobre el obliviate?

-Weasley siempre será el primero en eso-dejó de sentir los dedos de la castaña en su mejilla-creo que necesitamos tener más recuerdos, tal vez alguien sabía de nosotros.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de Ron? -se atrevió a preguntar la leona, ya que no le agradaba que se mantuviera en su conversación- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo tener más recuerdos? -se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al sofá, pasándolos sobre los de Draco, temiendo que este se molestara, pero no fue así.

-Estaba barajando tres maneras-comenzó el rubio mirando a la castaña con ayuda de la luz de la luna-la primera es utilizando el giratiempo-notó que a la castaña no le agradaba mucho la idea-Es un juego de preguntas que no hemos intentado-allí la leona simplemente dudo.

-Podríamos intentarlo...-interrumpió Hermione sabiendo cual era la tercera opción.

-Tú tratas de responder lo mío y yo lo tuyo-a la castaña le pareció interesante, pues servía para quitarse los prejuicios de uno o del otro.

-Bueno, pero yo comienzo-no quiso prender las luces, le gustaba que solo la luna los iluminara, además apareció un par de mantas con las que se cubrió y también hizo lo mismo con el rubio- ¿asignatura favorita?

-Aritmancia – respondió de manera rápida el rubio, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera-eras de las pocas en esa materia…mi equipo favorito de quidditch-sabía que esa era compleja para que ella lo adivinara.

-Ustedes siempre hablando de Quidditch- rodó los ojos y luego respondió- ¿Montrose Magpies? -fue como si entre una conversación anterior con el rubio lo hubiera escuchado, se sentía como un recuerdo, pero no se proyectaba en imágenes.

-No me gusta perder -el rubio se levantó un poco para quedar bastante cerca de ella-y son el equipo más invicto, no hay otro mejor.

-Curioso que compartas un gusto con Mcgonagall- recordó que era una de las pocas cosas que había escuchado a la profesora aclamar- ¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre? -Sabía que solo sus más cercanos se lo sabían.

-La profesora tiene muy buen gusto en quidditch- pensó por unos segundos y le pasó algo similar a lo que sucedió con la leona, sintió como si alguien más se lo dijera en aquel momento, como si fuese una conversación-parece que no solo nos besábamos-ella no pudo evitar colocarse del color de Ron, pero él no lo pudo percibir-Hermione Jane Granger-ella sonrió mirando al rubio-curioso que compartas el mismo segundo nombre que Pansy…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña horrorizada tirándose un poco hacía adelante, para estar muy cerca al rubio.

-Granger, era una broma-notó como la castaña se tranquilizaba-tú no podrías compartir nada con ella, son demasiado diferentes-ella se quedó mirando con intriga y él se dio cuenta- ¿alguna duda?

\- Ustedes salieron ¿no es así? -Draco asintió no muy convencido- entonces ¿cómo te pude atraer yo?, si somos tan contrarías-pasó sus manos a los hombros del rubio- ¿qué prefieres?

-Es diferente Granger-comenzó con honestidad el ex Slytherin-cuando salía con Pansy era un niño idiota que quería mostrar su juguete nuevo-quería decir cómo lo hace la comadreja con ella, pero no deseaba discutir -tú siempre me atrajiste, de hecho odiaba a tus amigos por tenerte-ya era mayor y podía decirlo sin problema-me encantaba que tratarás de ser la mejor y que fueras tan leal a los tuyos-pasó su mano por la mejilla de a castaña-que no siguieras lo que las demás dijeran-miró directamente sus ojos marrones-pero no me sentía lo suficiente para ti.

-Por eso ni te acercabas-recordó ella, hasta el momento en el baño de prefectos- hay algo que te puedo asegurar-también acarició su mejilla-yo nunca pensé que no fueses suficiente para mi.

El slytherin sonrió de lado cuando la escuchó, apoyó su frente con la de ella mientras se recostaban en el sofá, dejándola a ella arriba. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos como si fuesen unos jóvenes enamorados, la castaña fue la primera en reaccionar muy cansada, besó al rubio en el mentón, luego se giró y pasó uno de sus brazos por atrás de la nuca de Draco, mientras la otra proporcionaba suaves caricias al torso cubierto con la camisa, apoyando su cabeza junto a la de él en el sofá cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Malfoy por su parte pasó su mano derecha para arropar a ambos manteniendo la extremidad sobre en el brazo de la leona.

La luz de la luna despertó al rubio, quien no recordaba que se había quedado hasta las 5 de la madrugada charlando con cierta castaña. Había dormido por una hora y media, porque estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a las 6.30 am. Se iba a estirar cuando notó quien se encontraba a su lado, recostada en su pecho. La miró y con uno de sus dedos de la mano libre comenzó a acariciar su rostro pero de una manera singular, como si estuviese dibujando cada detalle de este.

Todo pareció nuevamente girar, pero esta vez hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde Hermione había abierto los ojos debido a la caricia de un Draco Malfoy que estaba parado junto a su cama, haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera e intranquilizara, por lo que el rubio inmediatamente puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella en signo de silencio. La leona se corrió un poco para que él se acomodara en su cama de la habitación, que compartía con una Lavander que no había que cosa la despertara y una Parvati Patil que dormía con orejeras. El slytherin se sentó a su lado mientras ella se posicionaba de igual manera.

-Tenía que venir-susurró para que no los escucharan, tomo una de las manos de la Gryffindor.

-Te estás arriesgando mucho- besó su hombro y luego lo miró- ¿te volveré a ver?

-Por eso vine-no se veía muy contento- lo inevitable está muy cerca y después de eso yo me debo marchar-notó como la castaña bajaba la mirada-no quiero que busques una manera…tú solo sigue a Potter.

\- ¿Dónde? -una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la castaña y detenida por los labios del rubio.

-Él sabrá que hacer, de eso estoy seguro-el slytherin la abrazó a él rozando sus labios con los de ella.

\- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? -preguntó ella haciendo que se miraran a los ojos.

-No lo sé – ella bajó la mirada y él tomó su quijada para que lo viera-pero quiero que tengas bien claro, que yo te voy a buscar, sea donde sea que estés-ella asintió a penas, estaba con tristeza-cuando todo esto termine y Potter logré liberarme de este peso, para que mi familia esté por fin en paz…no dudes que te buscaré y así podremos estar juntos al fin.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres? -preguntó ella de pronto abrazándolo bien a ella, como si no quisiera que se le escapara.

-Que tengo a la novia más inteligente y valiente del mundo mágico y aun así no sé por qué me eligió- bromeó con lo último mientras Hermione le regalaba un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Debe ser por tus bíceps o pectorales, aún no decido-bromeó la castaña mientras apoyaban sus frentes-aunque no sé si sea tu novia.

-Eso cambiará cuando todo esto acabe-le prometió mientras ella se abrazaba a Draco.

-Necesito que te cuides Draco-él asintió-trata de cumplir las órdenes de ese sin ir al píe de la letra-le dio un beso en la frente-no quiero que mates a nadie Draco…no quiero que el remordimiento te destruya.

-Lo haré, siempre y cuando uses la oclumancia-puso la condición el slytherin sin medir el tiempo que llevaba allí-hay otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó la leona notando como sus compañeras seguían durmiendo, sin sospechar nada.

-Tus padres…-hubo un silencio incomodo- cuídalos Hermione…mientras menos sepan es mejor-la castaña se quedó pensando acerca de aquello, sabía que tenía razón, debía ocultarlos de la información y de los mortifagos.

-Me haré cargo-respondió con un hilo de voz, no quería perder a sus padres ni a él, pero sabía que era algo que debía suceder, al menos hasta que todo fuese seguro para poder seguir con sus vidas.

-Sé que me quieres Leona- susurró en su oído, haciendo que ella pusiera sus labios a escasos centímetros de cercanía.

-No más de lo que tú me quieres Serpiente-Draco no pudo evitar sentir gracia por su comentario uniendo de manera corta sus labios sintiendo esa electricidad que los había acompañado desde que se habían encontrado en el baño.

El rubio sabía que no podía esperar más tiempo, la siguiente noche ya mataría a Dumbledore, al menos eso planeaba, pues el armario estaba listo para terminar con la misión y que Voldemort se encargara de molestar a otra familia. No le preocupaba su vida, ni la de su padre, era la de su madre, que estaba vinculada por todos lados a los mortifagos, con solo pensar que su hermana era una de las mayores asesinas, era lo que los mantenía amenazados. En la mañana podría hablar con Snape los planes a seguir.

Todo volvió al departamento de la castaña, que miraba al rubio, que había detenido sus caricias. Ella no podía creer que él si la había visitado antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, que no había sido provocada por él. La había aconsejado para marcharse con Harry, por lo tanto, creía en la resistencia y no deseaba cambiarla, al contrario, la impulsó a tomar decisiones que fueron muy difíciles para su vida, pero que resultaron servir bastante al final del asunto.

Toda la honestidad que había demostrado durante la noche había sido mejor que cualquier indicio de un cambio por parte de su ex esposo en la cita. ¿Cómo era posible que con Draco hasta podían dormir juntos, bastante unidos, sin necesidad de nada? No entendía que ni si quiera había besado al rubio en estos tiempos y aun así parecía que eso no significaba todo.

Todo estaba en los silencios, en las miradas y en los gestos de cada uno. En ese momento se sentían como bombeaban sus corazones, exigiendo más allá. Ella se acercó lentamente, sintiendo que por primera vez la electricidad que producía al toque con Draco estaba guiando la situación.

El rubio notó su cercanía y apoyó su frente con la de ella mirándola a los ojos, diciendo todo sin decir nada. Ambos rozaron sus labios por unos segundos sintiendo esa electricidad que tanto les encantaba, fue él quien dio el paso para unir sus bocas sintiendo los cálidos labios de la castaña entre los suyos, mientras sus corazones comenzaban a bombear el doble que de costumbre siendo honestos el uno con el otro a la luz de la luna.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN  
Pudieron notar que no pasa tanto tiempo como en otros capítulos, pero ya tenemos avances. **

**¿qué les pareció la reacción de Ginny?**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**


	7. Menta

**Hola a todos  
Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, agradezco a los nuevos lectores, pero en especial a los que se han quedado y han seguido la historia. Mis menciones especiales van para: **

**Alrak990: ¿Algún calificativo para Ron?**

 **Luisamelanie: Si lloras con eso no sabes lo que se viene**

 **Carmen: Me alegra que hayas marcado la historia en el navegador, espero recibir más mensajes tuyos. No me apresuraría con elegir un culpable, pero te diré que no me gusta ser muy obvia y trato de actualizar todas las semanas, a veces más depende de tiempo.**

 **No me atraso más y quiero que lean este capítulo con cuidado que es uno de mis favoritos ojalá les guste más que los otros.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**

 _El rubio notó su cercanía y apoyó su frente con la de ella mirándola a los ojos, diciendo todo sin decir nada. Ambos rozaron sus labios por unos segundos sintiendo esa electricidad que tanto les encantaba, fue él quien dio el paso para unir sus bocas sintiendo los cálidos labios de la castaña entre los suyos, mientras sus corazones comenzaban a bombear el doble que de costumbre siendo honestos el uno con el otro a la luz de la luna._

Ella no podía creer el paso que había dado aquel rubio, en especial porque encontraba casi imposible salir de tal situación, ya que le gustaba y mucho sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, en especial esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que su cuerpo ejercía al momento de cada tacto con el Slytherin. No lo detuvo, al contrario, pasó pus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Draco respondiendo el contacto de sus labios con los de ella, manteniendo un ritmo sin apuro, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar, ni razonar, porque ese toque eléctrico que nacía en sus labios se esparcía hasta la punta de sus pies, sin querer que se acabara.

Él se giró quedando sobre ella, tomando una de las manos de la castaña, sin detener la unión de sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pues había logrado lo que a gritos estaba pidiendo desde que su reencuentro en su biblioteca. La perfecta cola que traía el rubio ya había sido desarmada por la mano libre de la leona.

Cuando tuvieron que buscar aire apoyaron sus frentes y se miraron nuevamente, ambos llevaban una pequeña sonrisa. Entre tanto ajetreo, cuando la castaña trató de quedar sobre él, al sentir los labios suaves del rubio en su cuello se desestabilizó y cayó sobre él bajo el sofá. En ese momento hubo un estallido de risas de ambos, parecían jóvenes recién enamorados haciendo alguna travesura.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione entre risas, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Notando que ambos tenían el cabello desordenado.

El Slytherin se levantó poco a poco, igual de divertido que la Gryffindor, quedando sentado y ella sentada igual que él un poco más allá y tomó el brazo de la castaña haciendo que se acercará mucho más, logrando que cada pie de ambos quedara a un lado del torso del otro. Rozó sus labios con los de la leona haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío.

-Ahora mucho mejor-sonrió de lado de manera sexy, haciendo que la castaña pasara sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras Draco notaba que ella se encontraba algo colorada y mordiendo su labio inferior, algo que a él le gustaba demasiado.

Malfoy tomó con su boca el labio inferior de ella, aquel que hace un par de segundos estaba mordiendo la castaña. Luego de eso cubrió nuevamente sus labios con los de la leona, provocando mucho a una Granger que tímidamente ingresó su lengua en la boca del rubio, acción que le pareció tierna, ya que aún con edad y con 2 hijos se comportaba así.

Él intensificó las caricias uniendo sus lenguas, sin lograr entender como cuando jóvenes habían logrado parar, porque mientras más interacción tenían, su cuerpo les pedía más, cada roce de sus lenguas era como si un montón de energías eléctricas los dominara, haciendo que el calor interno creciera.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella se deseaba derretir, sentía como el calor aumentaba y ayudaba mucho la danza que provocaban las lenguas, notando lo experimentado que era Draco, aunque eso era algo que ya sabía, todas hablaban de él en el colegio, de él y su experiencia, en esos momentos la podía por fin conocer y debía reconocer que cada palabra quedaba pequeña al lado de lo bien que besaba el Slytherin.

El sonido del despertador de la castaña los hizo volver a la tierra, respirando de manera agitada, sintiéndose como unos jóvenes. Ella se levantó y fue a apagar la alarma, luego se quedó apoyada en el umbral del pasillo, sin percatar que un rubio la abrazó por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente.

-Draco…-comenzó la castaña moviendo su cuello para un lado, así pudiese besarla sin problemas-debo ir a trabajar-sentía un toque eléctrico tras otro en su cuello, que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Es tú culpa-sonrió el rubio colocando sus labios desde la parte de en medio del cuello subiendo hasta su mentón-eres jodidamente irresistible-la miró algo travieso, mientras ella no quería saber lo que pensaba, porque sabía que no llegaría a su trabajo.

-Así no podré salir nunca-acaricio el cabello rebelde del rubio-Draco, ve a tu casa o a trabajar-le propuso con un hilo de voz al notar su aliento a menta muy cerca.

-Por mí perfecto que no puedas salir nunca-sonrió y ella le dio un pequeño empujón-bien, pero que quede claro una cosa-ella lo escuchó atentamente-esto no se va a quedar así-la dejó escabullirse-nos veremos pronto leona-se fue directo a la chimenea y salió de allí, mientras la castaña se derretía en la pared tocándose los labios con su mano con una sonrisa.

El día fue eterno para ambos y Draco había estado muy ocupado con sus negocios, de hecho, tendría que viajar por un par de días y lo más probable es que cuando volviera se encontraría con sus padres listos para navidad. Por un lado, el viaje le agradaba realizarlo porque así no apresuraría lo que estaba teniendo con cierta castaña, pero le agobiaba saber cuánto podía avanzar la comadreja.

Malfoy escribió a Hermione una semana y un día después de lo sucedido, cuando ella pensaba que era un idiota que simplemente la estaba usando para entretenerse un poco. Abrió su ventana al ver la lechuza negra, la acarició y sacó la carta que estaba acompañada de una caja cuadrada. Sacó del sobre la hoja y se dispuso a leer.

" _Hermione_

 _Acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios y en exactamente 3 horas llegaran mis padres a arruinar mi tranquilidad, por lo tanto, debía enviar esto antes. Scorpius me pidió como regalo pasar las fiestas con Rose, sé que es complejo, pero te quería pedir que lo reconsideren, yo la protegeré de mis padres, que de todas maneras desaparecen para año nuevo._

 _Sí una de las condiciones es que tenga que venir toda la familia, pues que así sea, tenemos una linda celda para hacer dormir a la comadreja y que no se propase contigo durante la noche, el día y la tarde…por favor considéralo, en especial lo de la celda, será muy entretenido._

 _Respecto al reporte, no hay mucho que mencionar, para la fiesta de año nuevo invitaré a mis amigos de Hogwarts, trataré de sacar información, para saber si sabían de nosotros o no. También le diré a la pecosa y Potter, para que Albus acompañe a sus amigos, si es que no piensan que son fiestas aburridas._

 _D.M_

 _Pd: no dejes que Crookshanks se coma los chocolates"_

Por un lado, no le había agradado la carta, porque nunca mencionaba nada de lo que había pasado el jueves de la semana anterior, pero por otro lado le gustaba que le diera noticias y más que le regalara chocolates. Abrió el paquete y se dio cuenta que eran de menta, evidentemente tenían un doble sentido. Tomó uno de los chocolates y se lo colocó en su boca, definitivamente eran bastante ricos.

Evadiendo todo tipo de seguridad Ginny entrón en la oficina de la castaña, siendo perseguida por la secretaría, pero Hermione la despreocupó y saludó a su mejor amiga con un abrazó que pareció durar horas.

\- ¿desde cuándo mi hermano te regala chocolates? -preguntó la pelirroja notando la cara de su amiga, que respondía inmediatamente la pregunta- ¿te la regaló Draco?

-Sí -contestó ofreciéndole con la caja y la pelirroja sacó uno.

\- ¿Qué pasó después de que me fui? – preguntó probando uno de los chocolates-tiene buen gusto.

\- Ginny, no sé cómo decírtelo- Hermione miró hacia otro lado.

-Con palabras-la miró como si fuese obvia y trató de adivinar- ¿lo besaste? ¿se acostaron? ¿estás embarazada? - sus preguntas eran como una ametralladora por lo rápido y Hermione a la primera asintió, por lo tanto, parecía como si fuese a las demás también- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER- se levantó la pelirroja horrorizada- ¿de quién?

\- ¿De quién qué? – no había entendido nada la castaña, por lo rápido que se expresaba su mejor amiga.

-Es el bebé… ¿de mi hermano o Draco? - Hermione se atragantó ante su pregunta-imagínate un castañito de ojos grises o rubio de ojos marrones, sería hermoso-se ilusionó la pelirroja.

-Ginny hablas tonterías-trató de calmar la castaña a su amiga mientras reía por sus ocurrencias-nos besamos.

\- Nos besamos cuando nos acostamos con alguien Hermione-rodó los ojos mirando a su amiga-a menos que seas muy rara – le sacó otro de los chocolates y se lo metió a la boca.

-No me acosté con Draco-pensó un minuto- ósea sí, pero no -Ginny la miró más confundida aún-dormimos, pero no hubo caricias…bueno sí hubo, pero no como crees…

-Explícate mejor-le pidió la pelirroja-así no podrías escribir en el profeta.

-No es algo que me muera por hacer-se defendió para explicar- dormimos juntos, pero no hubo "eso".

\- ¿Qué mierda es "eso"? -hizo el gestó con las manos entretenida.

-Ya sabes Ginns- hizo un gesto algo que dejaba claro que se refería a intimar.

-A…-se empezó a reír la pelirroja dejando a la castaña sonrojada-Amiga, ya somos grandes, puedes decirle sexo-tomó un chocolate-no me digas que cuando hablaste de sexo con Rose le dijiste "eso", porque así va a quedar embarazada pronto-bromeo Ginny, notando como su amiga miraba hacia otro lado- ¿lo hablaste con Rose verdad?

-No he tenido tiempo, simplemente no se ha dado-se excusó la castaña.

-Hermione, está de novia con el hijo del hombre que seguramente le quitó la virginidad a muchas-se miró las uñas como si nada- si va en sus genes, yo creo que debes hablarlo ya-miró a la castaña-yo se lo hablé con Lily a los 11, Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero las generaciones son diferentes.

-Hablaré con ella en las fiestas-miró la carta unos segundos-que al parecer tendremos que pasar en la mansión malfoy.

\- ¿Al fin mi hermano aceptó que fuera Rose? -preguntó mirándola interesada.

-Algo así- comenzó la castaña-seremos solo Rose y yo las que iremos.

-El año pasado fuimos a la fiesta de año nuevo-Hermione recordó la carta mientras su amiga hablaba-realmente valió la pena, además estaba lleno de personas conocidas, me alegro que tú vayas.

-Será algo interesante- admitió la castaña, que se imaginaba una fiesta bastante diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-En fin…-la miró expectante- ¿qué pasó después que me fui? -preguntó con interés.

-Después-Ginny iba a preguntar, pero Hermione la interrumpió-me esperó y lo encontré dormido en el sofá, luego nos pusimos a conversar sobre nuestros gustos y nos quedamos dormidos.

\- ¿Y cuándo se besaron? - interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Me despertó cuando me estaba acariciando el rostro-se colocó algo sonrojada-luego me besó y después de eso nos caímos del sillón-Ginny la miró sorprendida-y nos volvimos a besar.

\- ¿Y qué tal? -miró a su amiga con ambas manos en su quijada- ¿mejor que en el recuerdo?

-Mucho mejor- estaba del color del cabello de su amiga-cada detalle Ginny, es realmente muy bueno. Además ese aroma a menta.

\- ¿Mejor que mi hermano? -preguntó con una sonrisa

-Son diferentes-concluyó la castaña mirando la carta que no había respondido.

-Siempre hay uno mejor que el otro-agregó la pelirroja-vamos, debes elegir a uno.

-No es justo para Ron, a él lo besó desde el colegio…

-A Draco también- le recordó su amiga- vamos no es tan difícil, elige un buen beso con Ron y el que tuviste esa noche con el hurón.

-No le digas así-hasta ella se había sorprendido de que lo había defendido-Ronald es más romántico y Draco es pasión, no son cosas comparables.

-Cuando tengas un romántico con Malfoy me cuentas-rodó los ojos la pelirroja- ¿fue con lenguas?

-Ginny…

\- ¿Qué? Ya te había dicho que quería detalles-se defendió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, el segundo y yo inicié eso-se puso muy colorada-pero él lo siguió de una manera, que puedo corroborar lo que se decía en Hogwarts.

-Si tuvieras que elegir un sabor que te haga recordar sus besos, ¿Cuál sería? - preguntó está vez mirando hacia la ventana.

-Menta -respondió muy segura mirando los chocolates.

-Y él te envía chocolates de menta- sonrió entretenida- bonita forma de que no lo olvides, aunque por lo que veo, eso no será tan fácil.

-No sabes Ginny las ganas que tengo de recordar todo-hizo una pausa-necesito encontrar a quien nos quitó el recuerdo del otro.

-Recuerda patearlo por mí- miro la puerta-me debo ir amiga, tengo una cita con Harry- se puso entusiasmada- deberías irte pronto, anunciaron tormenta en Paris.

-No te preocupes, responderé a Draco y me voy por un buen chocolate caliente en casa-se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la pelirroja se fue.

Hermione preparó un pergamino para responder la carta a Draco, miró su reloj y comenzó:

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Seguramente que tus padres estén en la mansión será muy bueno para Scorpius, es su único nieto, deben querer que regrese pronto._

 _Me agrada saber que pueda contribuir al regalo de tu hijo, porque hablé con Ronald y está de acuerdo en que Rose vaya a pasar las fiestas con ustedes, siempre y cuando fuera uno de nosotros con ella._

 _Podré ayudarte a investigar si alguno de tus amigos sabe algo…_

 _Cuídate y gracias por los chocolates._

 _Hermione Granger_

Pasó la carta a la lechuza y se marchó de su oficina, con ganas de querer recostarse en su cama con una taza de chocolate caliente. Al llegar saludó a su gato, le sirvió comida y comenzó a preparar el líquido mientras comenzaba a caer la lluvia fuertemente afuera de su departamento.

Llevaba un par de horas en su cama leyendo un libro cuando escuchó algo en la sala. Tomó su varita y se abrigó, salió lentamente notando que estaba Ronald saliendo de la chimenea, quien vio que se encontraba la castaña unos metros más allá y trató de alcanzarla de manera rápida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione molesta apuntándolo con la varita. Notando que la luz se acababa de ir, debido a la tormenta.

-Yo solo quería saber, ¿por qué no fuiste a nuestro encuentro ayer? - el semblante del pelirrojo era diferente, mientras miraba a la castaña dolido.

-Estaba llena de trabajo, Ronald-se excusó mirándolo extrañada- ¿cómo te conseguiste mi dirección? -preguntó apuntándolo con la varita.

-Baja eso Hermione-ordenó molesto-no soy un criminal…

-Responde lo que te pregunto-arremetió la castaña sin bajar su varita.

-La vi en la carta que le enviaste a Rose hace un tiempo-se puso serio, muy diferente a como lo había visto hace unos días.

-Estás violando la privacidad de tu hija, Ronald-comenzó la leona sin entender como estaba, hasta que notó el aroma que expelía, era alcohol-has estado bebiendo.

-Por qué no fuiste Hermione-comenzó nuevamente acercándose a ella-te estuve esperando por horas.

-Lo siento Ron, enserio, pero tenía cosas que hacer-retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar la cercanía del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? -se apresuró hasta que Hermione estaba entre él y la pared, sin dejar escape, además de que la varita de la castaña cayó al suelo- ¿quién es?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó empujándolo, pero él no se movía.

-No me trates como un idiota- gritó, sorprendiendo a la castaña- ¿con quién estás?

-Con nadie Ronald -trató nuevamente de empujarlo, pero él no la dejó, comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña, que a diferencia con lo que le pasaba con Draco con él no estaba sintiendo nada, ni si quiera el romanticismo que acostumbraba-basta Ron, ya detente-no era como sucedía con el rubio que de alguna manera sus instintos querían que siguiera, con el pelirrojo ella deseaba que en serio se detuviera.

-Eres y siempre serás mía-la miró directamente a sus ojos marrones, comenzando un beso forzado, esperando que ella dejara de luchar pero nunca sucedió, de hecho lo detuvo con una gran cachetada.

-No quiero Ronald-respiró cansada pues, había sido una batalla extenuante-yo no pertenezco a nadie- logró liberarse del amarre y tratar de caminar al living.

De un segundo a otro el pelirrojo la volvió a tomar está vez un poco más salvaje de lo que estaba acostumbrada, algo que a ella no le gustó para nada. La llevó mientras ella trataba hacer de todo para escapar hasta su cuarto, mientras trataba de unir sus labios con los de ella en vano.

-SUÉLTAME- gritó la castaña sin tener efecto en el pelirrojo.

Ella pensaba que aquello era una pesadilla, porque su varita se había caído en la mitad del pasillo y el pelirrojo tenía mucha más fuerza física que ella. Al momento que comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione y pegaba mucho su cuerpo a ella, tanto así que podía sentirlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron por la mejilla de la castaña, mientras Ron quitaba la blusa de la castaña.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto el pelirrojo había caído petrificado, mientras ella ya estaba en ropa interior. Tomó su ropa se la puso rápidamente, sin pensar, por primera vez en su vida. Sacó un abrigo que tenía en la entrada y salió del departamento corriendo, mientras mil lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad, solo sabía que había salido por la puerta muggle, sin fijarse quien la había salvado.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que había un lugar que la podría tranquilizar. Cruzó un par de cuadras mientras el agua la empapaba, hasta llegar al medio del "Pont Alexandre III", donde se sostuvo de la baranda, quedándose unos minutos y sus lágrimas caían mirando por el río Sena. No había nadie en las calles solo ella, pero al momento de girarse para irse a otro lugar estaba parado varios metros mirándola de lejos un rubio que conocía bastante bien.

Hermione corrió hasta él sin pensarlo y lo abrazó, él respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la leona, mientras ella no paraba de llorar, pero en ese momento estaba sintiéndose protegida y segura, gracias al aroma a menta del que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Nuevamente fue cosa de segundos y se encontraban en una situación parecida, pero era un reencuentro.

Ella había olvidado la muerte de Dumbledore por unos segundos, pues solo quería tener la certeza de que él estaba vivo. No estaba como cuando se había ido, de hecho, parecía como si no hubiera descansado en días, incluso tenía barba a medio crecer.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no duermes? -preguntó de pronto la castaña, pero el slytherin la calló con sus labios sobre los de ella, con cierta añoranza de necesitar estar con ella, pues la extrañaba mucho, había sido la persona que lo mantenía en píe, por quien deseaba seguir, pues tenía fe en que la encontraría.

El lugar era muggle, una especie de páramo a las afueras de París, pues Draco sabía que Hermione solía ir de vacaciones allí. No solían ir los magos, mucho menos los mortifagos, pero en el caso de que aparecieran tenían la cuartada perfecta, todo planeado para que nada saliera mal.

La besó hasta quedarse sin aire, con el deseo de no querer abandonarla mientras sus cuerpos exigían más afectos y ella correspondía de la misma manera, realmente extrañaba ese sabor. Acarició su mejilla y comenzó a abrir de a poco los ojos para así mirarse directamente con una sonrisa de lado.

-Menta-mencionó la castaña robándole un corto beso en sus labios, mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Chocolate-le dio un corto y suave mordisco en el labio inferior- ¿qué sucede contigo? -la miró de arriba hacia abajo- en plena guerra y cada vez más sexy-sonrió de lado mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Nada de eso-escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Si no estuviéramos en guerra, creo que ese beso aún no terminaría-bromeó y ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho- ¿están preparados?

-Iremos por los Horrocruxes-el rubio asintió no muy convencido-no volveremos a Hogwarts…

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – comenzó Draco acariciando el cabello de ella- extrañaré molestarte…

\- ¿Sólo eso? -preguntó alzando una de sus cejas mirándolo interesada, como lo había aprendido de él.

-Claro que no- hizo una pausa-también extrañaré joder a Potter y Weasley-recibió un pequeño golpe en el pecho-no te librarás de mí.

\- ¿No? -tomó el brazo de él para que se sentaran un momento, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Trataré de despistar la búsqueda-mencionó mirando el paisaje-pero necesito saber de ti.

\- ¿Para saber dónde no llevarlos? -el rubio asintió mirando unos minutos el cielo.

-Exacto, pero comprenderé si no confían en mí-fue sincero besando el hombro de ella-va a llover-agregó mirando el cielo.

-Yo confío-dijo de manera tajante la castaña-no es necesario que Harry y Ron lo sepan-miró el cielo y asintió.

-Sólo debes tener esto en tu muñeca-sacó de su bolsillo una tira trenzada de cuero-nadie podría desconfiar de ella y los únicos que sabremos seremos tú y yo- la castaña le ofreció su mano y él amarró la tira de cuero trenzada.

-También necesito saber de ti-le exigió la castaña a lo que Draco asintió sintiendo como pequeñas gotas caían en ellos.

-Bien…-se levantó y le ofreció la mano para nuevamente abrazarla-puedo acompañarte cuando borres la memoria de tus padres-apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-No, es muy riesgoso-comenzó a llover con más ganas.

\- ¿Cuándo comienzan? -preguntó el rubio, pues sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo más.

-Luego del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur- aseguró mientras sentía que él la cubría con su capa para que no se mojara.

-Ten cuidado- la advirtió pasando por debajo de la capa cubriendo a ambos.

-No te preocupes-lo trató de tranquilizar la Gryffindor, para luego darle un corto beso- ¿qué pretendes hacer cuando todo se acabe?

-Te buscaré para hacer lo nuestro más oficial-notó una gran sonrisa en los labios de la castaña-luego te acompañaré a buscar a tus padres, para explicarles como su hija me hechizó-bromeó, pero ante la respuesta Hermione acaparó sus labios, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, pero habían olvidado todo, solo deseaban disfrutar un poco de tiempo juntos.

Ella deseaba no olvidar ese sabor al que se había vuelto adicta, el sabor impregnado en los labios del rubio, que en ese minuto se encontraba recorriendo, saboreando, para estar segura de jamás olvidarlo, uniendo sus lenguas entre toques eléctricos que le encantaban, adoraba la perfecta combinación de la electricidad y la menta.

-Te quiero-dijo entre el beso la castaña, sabiendo que él era un muro y que jamás reconocería que él también, por lo tanto, sabía que la respuesta a aquel beso decía mucho más que cualquier palabra. La elevó un poco y la giró en el mismo eje mientras continuaban aquel beso, sin apresurarse, pues sabían que ese podría ser uno de los últimos.

Volvieron a sentir la lluvia de Paris en sus pieles, pues había atravesado la ropa de ambos, pero el silencio era necesario, decía mucho más que una larga conversación y ella solo quería estar así, con e rubio protegiéndola en aquel abrazo, sintiendo ese olor a menta cerca de ella.

 **Espero que las que aman a Ron no me maten luego de este capítulo, pero bueno es lo que hay. No se preocupen que se vienen más momentos entretenidos con Ginny y volverán a aparecer los hijos. ¿Quién habrá salvado a Hermione? ¿Qué le harían a Ron si se colocan en la posición de Draco o Hermione?**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**


	8. Corazón de Bruja

**Hola a todos  
Lamento la actualización tardía, pero estoy segura que va a ser un capítulo que valga la pena esa espera. Prometo que el próximo capítulo se subirá muy pronto. Saludos a todos los nuevos lectores, antiguos y confiables, en especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **

**Alrak990: Pronto Ginny le pondrá un entretenido sobrenombre. Saludos para ti también.**

 **Luisamelanie: Espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior, alimente tu amor de esta bella pareja.**

 **Carmen: Hay muchas teorías, pero no te adelantaré quien fue. Te dejo el nuevo capítulo para que quedes más intrigada.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**

* * *

 _Volvieron a sentir la lluvia de Paris en sus pieles, pues había atravesado la ropa de ambos, pero el silencio era necesario, decía mucho más que una larga conversación y ella solo quería estar así, con e rubio protegiéndola en aquel abrazo, sintiendo ese olor a menta cerca de ella._

* * *

Los minutos pasaron mientras ella continuaba abrazando al rubio que se mantenían firme, como si el frío no llegara a él, pues tenía una sola preocupación, la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Al sentir que ella había dejado de sollozar, apoyó su frente con la de ella y miró sus ojos hinchados, preguntándose ¿qué la había hecho llorar así? O mejor planteado, ¿Quién?

-Me llevas a la casa de mis padres-pidió la castaña tratando de respirar con más tranquilidad, porque él la hacía sentir más segura.

\- ¿En qué parte de Londres? -no deseaba preguntar, pero necesitaba al menos una referencia para llegar, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo en sus cuerpos.

Hermione se acercó a su oído para susurrarle la dirección y Draco se sorprendió, ya que conocía esa calle, no entendía en qué momento había pasado por allí, pero sabía que había estado en esos lados. Caminaron hasta un callejón, en donde desaparecieron y luego aparecieron en otro, que llevaba a una larga calle llena de lindas casas con un parque en la esquina.

Ella lo guío hasta una de las casas que estaba frente al parque, era de tres pisos, de color ladrillo, sus puerta y ventanas blancas y el techo negro. Se notaba que la familia de la Gryffindor tenía buena situación económica, no tanto como los Malfoy, pero se notaba que tenían sus lujos. Hermione notó que estaba todo apagado, ya que sus padres estaban de vacaciones hasta el final de las fiestas. Se acercó a la pequeña reja del ante jardín y la abrió con una llave, luego hizo lo mismo con la imponente puerta principal sin problemas. La castaña prendió la luz del pasillo y guio al rubio a la puerta de vidrio de la izquierda, donde estaba el living que tenía una gran chimenea, la que Draco encendió de inmediato, porque hacía más frío que en París.

-Deja secar tu ropa-pidió la castaña, estirando uno de sus brazos, quien se notaba cansada.

\- ¿Es tu estrategia para verme desnudo? -preguntó bromeando, tratando de tranquilizar el clima, mientras se quitaba la capa.

-No seas idiota- pudo sonreír un tanto la castaña- te pasaré una bata de mi padre mientras secó tu ropa…

-Bien, pero primero quiero que te cambies-exigió el rubio sin moverse, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

Hermione salió del living hacía el largo pasillo y casi al final del lado derecho estaban las escaleras de madera bien cuidada, subió por ellas para luego ir a la habitación que quedaba al fondo, pasando al menos 5 puertas.

Al entrar a lo que había sido su cuarto no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, notando que se encontraba igual que la última vez que había estado allí, incluso sus libros en el mismo orden que los dejó. Fue hasta su armario sacando su bata, luego de quitarse cada prenda se secó con su toalla, que estaba en el baño situado dentro de la habitación, se puso ropa interior y la bata encima, además de unas zapatillas de descanso y tomó la ropa mojada. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la segunda puerta si se veía de la escalera, era el cuarto de sus padres, entró a su armario y sacó una bata de su padre y una toalla.

Draco se encontraba mirando las fotografías que habían en el living, habían un par en las que salían los hijos de la castaña más pequeños, junto a ella, otra con los que él creía eran los padres de la Gryffindor, porque se parecían mucho a ella, en especial la mujer, tenía la impresión de que los había visto antes. Se detuvo en las que aparecía Hermione pequeña, vestida con un pijama de pato dejando ver su rostro sonriente, luego miró lo que parecía ser su primer cumpleaños. El rubio no se dio cuenta que sonrió mientras tomaba la que parecía ser un pato.

-Aquí tienes- de pronto irrumpió la castaña al living, notando que tenía la fotografía- ¿te burlarás? - le pasó al rubio la toalla y la bata color azul, mientras ella llevaba una color escarlata.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó y tomó lo que ella le pasaba y antes de preguntar por un baño la castaña se lo apuntó, a un lado de la escalera.

Cuando Draco se estaba secando y colocando la bata, la Gryffindor fue hasta el final del living donde había dos puertas, abrió la de la derecha que llevaba a la cocina. Caminó hasta uno de los estantes de la gran habitación de color madera y blanco y sacó dos tazones, de otra repisa sacó una pequeña olla donde comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente, pues a diferencia de Paris no estaba lloviendo en Londres, pero tenía claro que en unos minutos se pondría a nevar, debido a las bajas temperaturas. Mientras terminaba de poner malvaviscos en los tazones apareció el rubio mirándola desde la puerta.

\- ¿Tú no descansas? -apoyó su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta mirándola, podría estar horas de esa manera, le encantaba observarla.

\- Debe estar a punto de nevar- comenzó a servir el chocolate en las tazas, mientras Draco salía un momento y luego volvía como si nada- no te haría bien que te resfríes.

-Ya tengo mamá, Granger-rodó los ojos tomando una de las tazas que ella le ofrecía y siguiéndola hasta quedar frente de la chimenea.

-Es el mejor chocolate que probarás en todo Londres- sonrió sentándose en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

\- Teniendo sillas justo aquí, prefieres sentarte en el piso -negó el rubio sentándose a su lado-eres muy rara leona-ella se sorprendió por el apodo, estaba tratando de ser más cercano

-Casi nunca las uso- le respondió la castaña- desde pequeña me sentaba aquí, mientras mis padres se quedaban en las sillas, de hecho, me quedaba dormida y papá me llevaba a la cama- relató sonriendo, para luego tomar un poco de su chocolate.

\- ¿Eso era antes o después de personificar a un pato? – preguntó tomando un poco de su tazón mirándola con una sonrisa entretenida.

\- Durante, porque era mi pijama – no se avergonzaba con aquello - ¿acaso tú no usabas? -Quería saber un poco más de él.

-Me esperaba un león o algo así, si hasta la bata la tienes de Gryffindor- le reveló -No, dormía sin nada- se puso serio cuando lo dijo, notando como ella se sorprendía y luego la miró alzando una ceja- claro que usaba pijama Granger, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Cuando niña me gustaban los patos- tomó de su chocolate y negó mirándolo- ¿pero sin temáticas? -El rubio asintió- que aburrido.

-A mis padres no les gustaba mucho eso-colocó una de sus manos en la nuca, tomó chocolate y luego lo dejó a un lado- tenían una imagen que cuidar- arrugo el ceño.

\- ¿Y Scorpius? -consultó la castaña sin problemas- ¿tampoco usaba ese tipo de ropa de pequeño?

-Solo tenía un pijama de Slytherin- afirmó bajando su mano-No éramos muy imaginativos con Tori.

-Amm…- ella notó que era la primera vez que salía en una de sus conversaciones de esa manera, se quedó en silencio.

-Granger te diré algo que si se lo dices a alguien más lo negaré hasta la muerte-ella lo miró interesada-pero…-la puso más intrigada tomando de su chocolate-eras una patita adorable.

Ella sonrió por lo que había revelado el rubio, sabía lo que le costaba decir esas cosas, su mano se encontró con la suya y la puso sobre mientras lo miraba sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Gracias, Draco- él asintió sin dejar de mirarla-y no solo por eso-bajó la mirada y luego volvió a los ojos grises-también por lo de hace un rato.

-Cuando me necesites estaré- le prometió el rubio y ella se acercó lentamente para sentir el delicioso roce eléctrico que producían sus labios, más al sentir su aliento. Fue una unión muy rápida, pero más romántica que cualquiera de las anteriores, sobre todo por parte de ella.

Al separarse, Draco sonreía de manera sincera y ella se acercó más a él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, uniendo también sus manos más cercanas mirando hacía la chimenea. No necesitaban decir nada más porque ese momento para ellos había sido perfecto y no deseaban que se acabara.

Luego de muchos minutos en la misma posición el rubio notó que Hermione se había quedado dormida. Él la miró por unos segundos admirando la belleza de la castaña, la tomó con cuidado, para que no se despertara entre sus brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

No le costó adivinar su habitación, porque estaba la puerta abierta. Al entrar miró la cama de dos plazas que estaba en medio del cuarto color lila muy claro, como pudo quitó la ropa de cama y puso a Hermione encima, luego la arropó mirándola dormir nuevamente.

El rubio bajó al living y apagó el fuego, luego llevó los tazones a la cocina. Sabía que debía irse, miró la foto de Hermione de pequeña una vez más y escuchó un gritó. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió hasta la habitación de la castaña y la vio retorciéndose en la cama, sudando.

-Suéltame-decía mientras soñaba-basta, no quiero-el rubio notó unas lágrimas en su mejilla y apretó los puños-por favor…-Draco se acercó y tomó su mano-No…Ron-de pronto al sentir que tomaban su mano abrió los ojos y despertó agitada.

-Fue un sueño-El rubio la miró desde un lado con tranquilidad, pero entendiendo todo, notaba como seguía agitada-tranquila, estoy aquí-pasó su mano libre por su rostro y ella se empezó a calmar, cerrando lentamente los ojos, estaba exhausta.

Al pasar los minutos volvió a quedarse dormida y Draco notó que se encontraba soñando algo bueno, porque sonreía mientras dormía. Se liberó de la mano de la castaña y se acercó besando su frente, se dispuso a irse de la habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Quédate-le pidió desde su cama la castaña y con una mano señaló su lado-por favor.

Él asintió y se quitó la bata, dejando ver su torso muy bien trabajado, estaba solo con sus boxers negros, parecía como si los años no pasaban en él. Caminó hasta la cama se iba a recostar sobre, pero la castaña quitó la ropa de cama para que se pusiera a su lado.

-Te vas a resfriar- el rubio rodó los ojos al escuchar a Hermione, pero le hizo caso, cubriéndose con la ropa de cama y mirando el techo.

Ella tomó la mano del Slytherin bajo la ropa de cama y se miraron por un par de segundos, luego ella se acercó un poco, haciendo que el palpitar del corazón del rubio aumentara considerablemente. Hermione apoyó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de él, así poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

La luz del invierno entró por la ventana de la castaña, quien tenía en esta oportunidad su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Draco, el que también había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella. Quien abrió los ojos primero fue el rubio, quien notó la posición y sonrió de lado, no le importaría acostumbrarse a eso, porque esa energía eléctrica era bastante agradable.

En la ventana del cuarto se posaron una lechuza negra y otra blanca, aquella que ambos conocían y se puso a picar la ventana, para que la dejaran entrar. Él trato de liberarse para ir a abrir la ventana sin despertar a Hermione, pero fue muy tarde.

\- ¿El Profeta? -preguntó la castaña bastante cómoda en donde estaba.

-Sí, pero tengo pereza- mintió el rubio, mirando Hermione, bastante cómoda en su pecho, tratando de no mirarlo.

-Pobres, morirán de frío- se levantó y abrió la ventana, para dejarlas entrar, notó que la negra tenía dos cartas y el profeta, mientras la blanca solo poseía un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" y una carta. Cerró la ventana acarició a ambas aves, les desamarró la correspondencia y volvió a su cama, apoyándose nuevamente en Draco, mirando hacia el techo, agradeciendo que la electricidad que se formaba entre ambos no se detuviera, estiró el contenido que traía la lechuza negra al rubio.

-Gracias- tomó las cartas y el diario, que dejó en la mesita de noche, mientras miraba interesado una de las cartas que traía el signo del sellador de Scorpius y la otra tenía el escudo de su familia, por lo tanto, había sido su padre- ¿quieres ver El Profeta?

-Si- sonrió agradecida recibiendo el diario, sin hacer mucho caso a su correspondencia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lees la revista idiota? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

-No la leo, de hecho, no sé qué hace aquí- tomó el diario que le facilitó el rubio, quien tomó la revista entretenido.

-No temas decir que estás subscrita- río mirando a la castaña que no le tomaba atención, él notó lo bella que se veía con sus bucles desparramados por el pecho de él, podría estar horas mirándola. Desvió por unos segundos la mirada a la revista, para que ella no notara que la observaba-tal vez la pecosa quiere mostrarte un cotilleo- supuso y de pronto se fijó en la portada, en la que salía cierto pelirrojo besando a otra chica que no se le veía la cara-Granger…

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin hacer mucho caso, pero cuando notó que el rubio estaba extraño, lo miró muy interesado leyendo la revista, que tenía en la portada a lo que supuso eran una pareja- No sabía que te gustaba el cotilleo -él la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a su lectura. Ella le quitó la revista riendo, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida por el titular- El engaño de Weasley

-No hace falta que lo leas- comenzó el rubio tratando de quitárselo, sin triunfo y la castaña leía el interior de la revista

" _¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? El Auror más aburrido de todos desechó a la Ministra y se está entreteniendo con una misteriosa bruja._

Ayer encontramos nuevamente a Ronald Weasley, miembro del trío de oro, engañando a su mujer, Hermione Granger en un bar a las afueras del Valle Godric. No es la primera vez que lo veíamos con esta misteriosa mujer, porque les recuerdo que hace unas semanas estaba conversando con ella sin su esposa cerca.

 _La monótona relación con Granger comenzó a finales de la segunda guerra, luego de una batalla a muerte con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, que terminó conformándose con la hermana del pelirrojo. Tienen dos hijos que se encuentran en Hogwarts y la mayor tiene un noviazgo con nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Este último acontecimiento tiene furioso al auror, que terminó destruyendo poco a poco su matrimonio aburrido._

 _Fuentes cercanas a Weasley agregan que: "Está viviendo con sus padres, pero no deja de mencionar que es cosa de tiempo para volver con Hermione". Algo que podría complicar su relación actual con la señorita misteriosa, quien testigos creen que estuvo en Hogwarts los años en los que el trío de oro se encontraba deambulando._

 _El dueño del bar al que han ido en varias ocasiones mencionó que ayer también fueron a tomar algo, pero a otro sitio que tiene hospedaje y no los vio salir hasta hoy. Odiaría ser la Ministra, casi tanto como quien durmió en el cuarto junto al pelirrojo y a la misteriosa morena, que no ha mostrado su cara en ningún instante._

 _Pronto traeremos más noticias sobre este caso, para que sepan quién es esta misteriosa bruja que robó el corazón de Ronald Weasley"._

La castaña tiró la revista lejos, luego tomó la carta que iba con el ejemplar, notando que Draco la miraba abrir la carta y comenzar a leerla, que tenía la perfecta caligrafía de su hija.

" _Mami_

 _Está por todos lados, tenía que enviarte la noticia antes que te enteraras por alguien más. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupada por ti y no se hace un tiempo sobre tu paradero. Sé que vamos a pasar la navidad con los Malfoy's, pero si no te sientes a gusto con la idea no quiero que lo hagas forzada y recuerda que siempre te apoyaremos._

 _Te quiero_

 _Rose_

 _PD: La abuela está cuidando a Hugo"._

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocando sus manos cruzadas apoyando su cien en ellas. No podía creer como su vida había cambiado tanto en poco tiempo, hace unos meses ni si quiera habría dudado del pelirrojo y ahora nada de lo que hacía le sorprendía. No tenía ganas de seguir defendiéndolo, mucho menos luego de lo que pasó el día anterior.

El rubio se levantó dejando a un lado las cartas que le habían llegado, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, se puso en cuclillas notando como un par de lágrimas surcaban la mejilla de la castaña. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, quien se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, agradeciendo tenerlo a él cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? -Por fin preguntó el rubio, sin problema alguno.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -trató la castaña de evadir el tema, apoyando de a poco su frente con la de él.

\- En el puente-se hizo un silencio algo incómodo- ¿qué pasó antes de eso?

-Ronald…-comenzó bajando la mirada, tratando de evitar recordar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? -volvió a interrogar, notando que ella no estaba muy a gusto con el tema, pero sabía que debían saber sobre ello.

\- Tratódehacercosasconmigo, queyonodeseaba- dijo rápidamente con sus ojos cerrados, para que el rubio no entendiera del todo.

\- Trató de aprovecharse de ti -concluyó un Draco muy molestó, mirando hacia otro lado, para que ella no viera su expresión furiosa, mientras apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño.

\- Alguien llegó antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor- relató la castaña, que notaba la expresión del Slytherin e intentó tomar su rostro con sus manos.

\- ¿Quién? -la miró interesado, agradecido de aquella persona que no sabía quien había sido.

-No lo sé -respondió algo apenada- salí muy rápido y luego me encontré contigo-se puso un poco más seria-por favor…no hagas nada-le pidió a Draco quien no parecía muy convencido-por favor…

-Granger…-comenzó el rubio- deja de defender a ese…

-Es el padre de mis hijos- interrumpió la castaña-y siempre lo será, frente a cualquiera de sus acciones…

\- Así que aguantarás que se comporté como un idiota-continúo y se levantó mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación- ¿cuánto más le vas a aguantar? -preguntó con cierta rabia y salía del cuarto tomando su correspondencia.

Hermione lo siguió bajando las escaleras notando que iba hacía la cocina, seguramente al sector de la logia donde se encontraba su ropa seca colgada. Draco entró tomando sus pantalones que se los puso de manera rápida, al igual que su camisa. La castaña lo esperó en la puerta, para darle un poco privacidad. Cuando el rubio se puso sus zapatos y caminó hasta la chimenea, ella se instaló frente a él.

\- Eso no significa que voy a volver a estar con él, Draco- comenzó a explicar la Gryffindor mientras el Slytherin trataba de marcharse-Yo no lo quiero…

-Aun así, no puedes dejar que siempre se salga con la suya-interrumpió el hombre de ojos grises- no lo quieres ahora, pero eso puede cambiar…

-No-fue dura la castaña haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-yo estoy empezando a querer a otra persona-confesó haciendo que el rubio le pusiera atención-parezco una adolescente, pero ya no me importa-tomó una mano de Draco de manera decidida, dejando que esa electricidad la sintiera entre sus dedos-hizo que me diera cuenta que tengo que dejar de pensar en lo mejor para los demás…Porque estoy olvidándome de mí…

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó el rubio entretenido, atrayendo a la Gryffindor con una mano apoyada en su espalda baja.

-A un idiota- sonrió pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él- Altanero, ególatra, intransigente…

-Sexy, irresistible, inteligente…-la interrumpió el rubio pasando sus labios por el cuello de ella lentamente, haciendo que ella mordiera su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados por una fuerza eléctrica que partía desde el sitio que estaban sus labios hasta pasar por todo su cuerpo.

-Como dije antes-Hermione abrió los ojos hablando entre cortado- ególatra o egocéntrico- acerco sus labios al oído de él para susurrarle-se llama Draco Malfoy, no sé si lo conoces- el rubio apoyó a la castaña a un lado de la chimenea.

La cabeza de ambos giró como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, en un recuerdo ellos, cuando eran más jóvenes, justo cuando el mundo mágico estaba en problemas, por un despiadado mago tenebroso.  
Estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts, era de noche y en el único árbol que había en el sitio estaban ambos, ella contra el tronco ya que él se encontraba arrinconándola a este, pasando sus labios lentamente por el cuello de ella, luego por su quijada hasta detenerse en sus labios. A unos metros estaba la carpa de campaña en la que solo estaba Harry Potter, tratando de descansar.

-Encontré una leona-sonrió notando como ella abría poco a poco los ojos- ¿no es la amiga de Harry Potter? - bromeó y ella sonrió a penas- voy a tener que entregarla, a menos…que me dé algo.

-Es peligroso que estés aquí- comenzó aspirando ese olor a menta que tanto le gustaba, notando que a pesar de que estuviera bien vestido su rostro mostraba cansancio-No quiero que te dañe-con una de sus manos acarició su marca tenebrosa.

\- No haz negociado por ti- pasó su mano por el rostro de la castaña- No te preocupes por mí- sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Si no me llevas prometo que después de esto nos vamos por un mes a París- trató de sonreír, pero bajó la mirada, mientras un par de lágrimas caían-tengo miedo Draco, no se lo he dicho a Harry, porque tenemos que darnos fuerza para seguir-el rubio la escuchó con atención, borrando sus lágrimas con sus dedos- ¿Y si van por mis padres? No puedo estar vigilando-sollozó colocando su frente en el hombro del rubio- ¿qué pasa sí nada sale bien? Tendría que vivir escapando…

-No pienses eso-interrumpió el rubio acariciando su cabello-todo va a salir bien, Potter lo va a destruir-besó la frente de la castaña, tomando su rostro entre las manos-necesitas pensar así Hermione-hizo una pausa-eres más importante para él que cualquier otro, sin ti estaría perdido-sonrió mirándola-yo no tengo fe en él, pero sí en ti…lo sabrás guiar leona y para eso solo necesitas tu valor e inteligencia.

-Gracias- sonrió apenas para luego revelar- Ron se fue…-el rubio asintió con tranquilidad- ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo vi ayer en un bar-la castaña lo miró horrorizada- tranquila, era uno muggle-ella se tranquilizó-no te preocupes, seguramente aparecerá pronto-Hermione asintió suspirando- respecto a lo de Paris, me parece perfecto.

\- ¿No te importan los rumores? -preguntó sonriendo hipnotizada por los ojos de él.

-Que Rita Skeeter haga un buen artículo- comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella- ¿y a ti?

-Compraré Corazón de Bruja -mordió su labio inferior cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios del joven sobre los de ella.

La energía eléctrica entre ambos aumentó y la unión de sus labios fue de manera impulsiva, en la que aportaban ambos con movimientos rápidos, mezclando sus alientos, jugueteando con sus lenguas, demostrando lo mucho que necesitaban al otro, aumentando el ritmo, mientras él pasaba una mano bajo la blusa de la castaña, acariciando el sector de su estómago, efectuando que ella suspirara sobre los labios de él.

Al quedarse sin aliento se separaron respirando de manera agitada, mirándose con deseo. Esta vez fue ella quien pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio, acariciando su espalda mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco la levantó he hizo que enredara sus piernas en la cadera de él, pasando sus labios por la quijada de ella bajando lentamente por su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras continuaba descendiendo. Ella atinó a tirar el cuello hacía atrás aferrándose con fuerza con sus piernas a la cadera del slytherin suspirando.

El calor entre ambos aumentaba tanto que no sabían si se podrían detener, al contrario, estimulaban con movimientos hacía el otro, el rubio la pegaba más al tronco, que a pesar que provocaba una molestia a la castaña era muy excitante. Ella revoloteaba el cabello de él, haciendo también que las distancias entre ellos desaparecieran, mirándose con un deseo despampanante.

\- ¿Hermione? -escucharon a Harry desde la carpa, maldiciendo al niño que vivió- ¿Estás con alguien?

-Mierda…-susurró Draco dejando de estamparla contra el árbol-ojalá no hubiera vivido- Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe.

-No, ya voy Harry- se bajó, ordenó su ropa y cabello- Nos vemos- se acercó al rubio y juntando sus labios de manera rápida para la despedida. Draco se quedó mirándola hasta que entró a la carpa y después se marchó.

Todo volvió a la casa de los padres de Hermione, pero sin cesar aquel deseo que habían tenido en el recuerdo, porque los sentimientos que se apropiaban de sus recuerdos se quedaban con los dueños de estos.

Ella se sonrojó mirando sus ojos grises que cuando joven la habían enloquecido y ahora estaban camino a hacer lo mismo. Él apoyó una de sus manos en la pared mirándola de igual manera que lo hacía en ese recuerdo, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de la leona, pero nuevamente el destino los interrumpió, pues la reja del antejardín se acababa de cerrar.

Draco sacó su varita dejando a la castaña atrás, porque seguía con la bata, por lo tanto, su varita seguramente la había dejado en su cuarto. De pronto se abrió la puerta del pasillo y escucharon voces.

-Hermione Jean Granger-una señora castaña con varias arrugas en su piel abrazaba a la leona- hija mía, ¿cómo estás?

-Cómo va a estar si ese fanfarrón nuevamente demuestra que no debería haber dejado que se casaran- entraba un hombre de cabello castaño más claro, a diferencia de Hermione con una nariz más prominente, al parecer ninguno había visto a Draco.

\- ¿Cómo es qué? – comenzó la gryffindor.

-En tu mundo las noticias vuelan tan rápido, que llega al nuestro- respondió rápido la señora, notando al rubio separándose de su hija- no lo puedo creer

-Ma…-trató de justificar Hermione notando que su padre también lo miraba sorprendido.

-Pero si es el rubio sin nombre- sonrió el Señor Granger acercándose a Draco- quién iba a pensar que te volveríamos a ver- le ofreció la mano al slytherin que la estrechó, bastante confundido.

* * *

 **¿Y bien les gustó el capítulo? A diferencia de los otros se comienza a ver un poco más que besos a pesar que Harry o los Granger lo destruyan, pero tranquilos todo pasará en el momento justo. ¿Cómo creen que los Granger conocen a Draco? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hugo con su Padre? ¿Quién será esta bruja misteriosa? Quiero leer sus opiniones.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**


	9. Ojos Sospechosos

**Hola a todos  
Lo prometido es deuda y me demoré lo que menos pude para traerles este entretenido capítulo, el que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir cada letra. Como siempre agradezco a ustedes mis bellos lectores y en especial a quienes mandan Review y no me gusta responderles por aquí.**

 **Alrak990: Espero sigas pensando lo mismo de este capítulo, me dices si te gustó más o menos…Saludos.**

 **Luisamelanie: Este capítulo está libre de Ron jajajaja, espero te guste, me dices si aún sospechas solo de ellos.**

 **Carmen: No te preocupes mucho por la correspondencia, ten ojo en otra cosa jajaja,**

 **Amore-Crosszeria: Espero te guste el destino que se le da en este capítulo. Bienvenida.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir les dejo este lindo capítulo.**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**

* * *

 _-Pero si es el rubio sin nombre- sonrió el Señor Granger acercándose a Draco- quién iba a pensar que te volveríamos a ver- le ofreció la mano al slytherin que la estrechó, bastante confundido._

Hermione miró a Draco pidiendo respuestas, que él no tenía pues no recordaba haber visto a los padres de ella. No era usual que él conociera a muchos muggles, ni si quiera cuando era un niño, porque sus padres se encargaban de que no se juntara con ellos, solo se dedicaban a hablar de lo asquerosos que eran.

\- ¿Rubio sin nombre? -preguntó la castaña mirando como sus padres quienes se movían para todos lados.

\- Hija, ¿te quedarás en cama hoy? -preguntó la mujer mirando al rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Se quedará a almorzar Señor…?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -se presentó con cortesía- si no es una molestia- la mujer negó dejando claro que lo quería ahí.

-No, iré a bañarme-se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y qué hace el señor Malfoy aquí? -se sentó el señor Granger mirándolo interesado, mientras su mujer iba camino a la cocina.

\- Me encontré a su hija en París- la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada- y me pidió traslado aquí- se sentó donde el Señor Granger le decía, quien lo miraba interesado.

\- ¿Ustedes no aparecen y desaparecen dónde quieren? -Draco asintió y el hombre mayor dirigió una mirada dudosa a su hija.

-Estaba un poco enferma papá- el rubio alzó una de sus cejas- y no es seguro desaparecer así- el Señor Granger asintió mirando a su hija ir a su cuarto.

-Dime algo, ¿esa enfermedad se llama Ronald? – preguntó al rubio, que antes de responder fue interrumpido- espera, tú no eras quien molestaba a mi hija en el colegio- se notó duro y se sintió el silencio incómodo.

-Hasta sexto- y antes que lo interrumpieran agregó- con su hija últimamente nos llevamos bastante bien-el Señor Granger lo miró extrañado-mi hijo es el novio de Rose…

\- Si lo conozco-respondió el castaño mirando hacía la cocina- ayudó a que mi hija se diera cuenta con quien se había casado.

\- Yo creo que eso lo hizo la misma coma...-notó como el Señor Granger alzaba una ceja-Weasley…

\- Me agrada ese apodo- respondió el padre de Hermione mirando a Draco con una sonrisa de lado- la comadreja Weasley…

-Así le decíamos algunos en Hogwarts…

Estuvieron conversando un par de minutos más, acerca de Ron, pues al parecer el Señor Granger no le tenía mucha estima. También Draco se atrevió a preguntar sobre el trabajo de ambos y le pareció bastante interesante lo que hacían, ahora entendía como la castaña tenía una perfecta sonrisa.

-No es gran cosa- comentó el castaño mirando a Draco-seguramente tu trabajo mágico es mucho más interesante que tapar muelas.

-No en realidad- reaccionó el rubio- soy más de negocios, invierto en tierras y cuando las usan me pagan…no es muy mágico-el señor Granger lo miró interesado-creo que su trabajo ayuda a mejorar la autoestima de la gente, va más allá de arreglar dientes…

-Está en lo correcto, Señor Malfoy- sonrió asintiendo- al menos no eres un policía mágico-Draco lo miró confundido-lo que es Harry y la comadreja-el slytherin rio por cómo se refería a Ron.

-Auror- corrigió el rubio negando- no puedo serlo, ni nunca me interesó…

-Ya está lista la comida- anunció la Señora Granger, abriendo la puerta de al fondo del living, antes que el padre de Hermione preguntara por qué no podía serlo.

-Vamos-invitó el patriarca al rubio que lo siguió hasta lo que era un buen comedor, se sentó dónde se lo indicaron.

-Gracias por ayudarme, querida- mencionó la madre a su hija que había pasado directo a la cocina, para ayudar a servir. Se sentó frente a Draco luego de dejar los platos con sopa como entrada.

-No me han respondido de donde se conocen- comenzó Hermione mirando a Draco de reojo.

-Lo había olvidado-respondió su madre sonriendo-fue hace muchos años…

\- ¿Vino? -ofreció el Señor Granger a Draco quien asintió, lo cató y sonrió de manera cortes para que le sirvieran- Es una excelente reserva francesa-agregó el castaño sirviendo a su esposa e hija- unos meses después de que nos quitarás los recuerdo, hija.

\- Si, pero estuvo por meses parado enfrente de la casa en Australia- la matriarca sonrió mirando a Draco- pensábamos que podía ser un psicópata o algo- todos rieron- hasta que lo invitamos a pasar…y resultó ser un supuesto detective que estaba sospechando de un fraude de los vecinos y lo ayudamos.

\- ¿Cuánto duro eso? -preguntó la gryffindor para luego tomar de su sopa.

\- Hasta unas semanas antes de que nos devolvieran la memoria- recordó el patriarca tomando de su vino-ahí te contamos que alguien nos vigilaba…

-Sí, pero no recordaba que me dijeras que era rubio-Hermione posó su mirada en Draco que tomaba sopa tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacía? -preguntó la señora Granger al rubio, que tenía clara la respuesta en su mente.

\- Un día me encontré con su hija preocupada por ustedes- hizo una pausa mirando a Hermione- y decidí cuidarlos, vigilando que no se acercara nadie extraño.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Malfoy- mencionó sincera la madre, mientras la castaña asentía sonriendo, mirando al rubio.

-Puede decirme Draco- le devolvió la sonrisa a Hermione y sus padres se percataron que había una complicidad entre ellos.

La conversación no paró, pues los padres de la gryffindor le preguntaban acerca de su familia, de todo lo que se les ocurría. Draco les contó sobre sus anteriores principios y como su mujer lo había hecho cambiar, aunque también agregó que estaba seguro que su hija tenía algo que ver con eso. También contaron que pasarían las fiestas juntos con Scorpius y Rose en la Mansión Malfoy.

El rubio ayudó a retirar la mesa cuando terminaron y se fumó un puro con el Sr. Granger, con quien parecía tener una buena relación, mientras las mujeres conversaban en la cocina.

\- Es un buen hombre- comenzó la madre, mientras Hermione alzaba una ceja divertida-se nota que siente algo por ti.

-Madre, ¿qué te hace pensar que estamos juntos? - Le gustaba que a su madre le agradara, aunque sabía que Ron también le había agradado en un inicio, a diferencia de a su padre.

-Hermione Jean Granger-miró con sus ojos avellana a la gryffindor- eres mi hija, te conozco más que tú misma-la castaña bajo la mirada- se nota en cómo se miran.

\- ¿crees que papá…?

-Por supuesto-la interrumpió-lo supimos cuando los vimos al entrar…

\- ¿Qué opinas? -bajó los hombros la castaña.

\- Que tú mereces ser feliz y parece- miró por la puerta al rubio conversando de manera animada con su esposo- que él puede hacerlo- notó a su hija mirando el suelo- los niños van a tener que entender.

\- ¿Y si no mamá? -miró a su mamá algo apenada- es el padre del novio de Rose…y Hugo no me lo va a perdonar…

-Lo hará hija-besó la frente de Hermione-no subestimes el amor de un hijo a una madre…-miró a su hija a los ojos- además nosotros no te criamos así, ¿dónde está esa Hermione valiente?

-Tienes razón -abrazó a su madre por un largo rato y luego salió de la cocina hacia el living, colocándose junto al rubio.

-Bueno ahora que están todos reunidos aquí me despido-comenzó Draco despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la Señora Granger y un apretón de manos con el patriarca de la familia.

-Cuídate, Draco, no olvides los puros mágicos- sonrió el dueño de casa

-No lo olvidaré- respondió con cortesía y besó en la mejilla a la castaña.

-En 5 minutos en mi cuarto- le susurró la gryffindor sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Después de eso Draco desapareció.

Los padres de la Gryffindor fueron a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas, luego seguramente descansarían por un par de horas, para comenzar a preparar la cena. Hermione subió a su cuarto un poco más tarde de los minutos que le pronosticó a Draco, porque estaba ayudando a sus padres.

-Pero…qué…-unas manos conocidas la aprisionaron, estampándola en la puerta y cerrando la puerta con llave- ¿qué…haces? -preguntó de pronto la castaña hablando entre cortado, pues el cuerpo del rubio estaba pegado al de ella, provocando una electricidad excitante entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué crees? -contra preguntó Draco con ambas cejas alzadas, haciendo que ella temblara de solo pensar- ¿no quieres saber si hicimos algo más que besos? – Se comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras la castaña pasaba sus manos por alrededor de su cuello.

\- Idiota -susurró algo divertida, sin querer saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado.

-Sé que me deseas-mencionó altanero-pero no creí que fueras tan traviesa- caminó apresándola hasta que cayeron a la cama- ¿para esto querías que viniera?

-Muévete están mis padres-susurró algo entretenida, empujándolo, efectuando que el rubio se quedara mirando el techo en la cama, mientras ella se sentaba- ¿crees que quien me salvó tenga que ver con quien nos borró la memoria?

\- Eso no te detuvo a invitarme-alzó una de sus cejas, sentándose al lado de la castaña pensando-no lo sé, quizás quien le dio la dirección si-respondió como si fuese algo obvio.

\- Ya sé que hablas de Harry- se levantó mirándolo ofendida- él no invadiría así mi privacidad…es mi mejor amigo.

-Tal vez la comadreja la sacó de algo de él-tomó una mano de la castaña haciendo que cayera sobre él-aun así, te salvó del violador en serie-pasó sus brazos por alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Y quién me va a salvar de este? -puso ambas manos en el pecho del rubio tratando de escapar, pues no quería que sus padres los vieran-contrólate están mis padres.

-Granger, tú estás arriba mío- sonrió el rubio triunfante- le diré a tus padres que me viste desprevenido-pasó su barbilla por el cuello de ella que trataba de alejarse-no se preocupe señor Granger, yo puedo enseñarle a su hija a comportarse-Hermione bufó y le dio un pequeño golpe- así deja de azotar a la gente.

-Que idiota-de pronto el rubio giró para dejarla bajó él-Draco ya te dije que…

No pudo continuar porque sintió la caliente lengua del rubio en su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera al contacto y que su estómago se revoloteara. Sus ojos estaban buscando aquella mirada gris que la miraba directamente desde su cuello, sintiendo la respiración de Draco en ese lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres pasar las fiestas conmigo? -preguntó el rubio ya en el oído de la castaña mordiendo su lóbulo, haciendo que ella suspirara con los ojos cerrados y lo pudiera percibir el slytherin. Se acercó de manera peligrosa a sus labios haciendo un contacto delicado mientras los rozaba con los suyos-Granger…-sopló mientras la gryffindor abría poco a poco su boca, esperando a que respondiera. Empezó a mover su cintura suavemente contra la de ella, sintiendo una electricidad mayor en el sector y ella no pudo retener un suspiro más alto en el oído del hombre.

-Mucho…-respondió por fin la castaña de manera entre cortada.

-Nos vemos entonces- sonrió Draco apoyando sus manos en la cama y antes que ella abriera sus ojos mordió el labio interior de la castaña estirándolo, para finalmente con ayuda del impulso de sus manos en el colchón se levantara y desapareciera.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que deseaba la ministra, pues el trabajo en esas fechas era mayor que en cualquier época del año, no entendía por qué, solo ocurría. Por lo tanto, tampoco había pasado mucho en la casa de sus padres, era más bien solo dormir, pues deseaba sentirse acompañada. Draco todos los días le enviaba mensajes indicando que faltaba poco para las fiestas, sin dejar de lado su humor característico.

Las cosas en la Mansión Malfoy eran aburridas, no había mucha comunicación, porque Draco pasaba encerrado en su oficina viendo contratos, Lucius no entraba en discusión, ya que tenían negocios independientes, para así evitar los problemas familiares. Narcisa por su lado estaba preocupada por la situación sentimental de su primogénito, pues no se había dedicado a salir con nadie luego de la muerte de su esposa.

Ese día llegaría su hijo con su novia a la mansión y Draco ya había explicado a sus padres la situación, para que no molestaran a Rose, ni a Hermione, que evidentemente aparecería también ese día. Al llegar la elfa al salón, donde estaba Lucius leyendo el diario, Draco un libro y Narcisa discutía con una criada de la cena, todos la miraron impacientes.

-El Señor Zabini- presentó la elfa a uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, quien se acercó a cada uno saludando con cortesía, hasta sentarse frente a su amigo.

\- No fallas-rompió el silencio el rubio, sonriendo de lado a su amigo.

-Soy un hombre de palabra, Draco-respondió el moreno con tranquilidad- ¿cómo van los negocios? - Preguntó en general haciendo un paneo por cada uno.

-No me puedo quejar-como siempre su amigo respondió con arrogancia, que no le molestaba a Zabini.

-Draco es muy hábil en ello, Blaise- interrumpió Narcisa con una sonrisa-lo debe haber heredado de su padre.

-Ya lo creo- sonrió a la mujer el moreno-después de todo los que han intentado perjudicarnos…

-Y aun así se mezclan con nosotros-de pronto dijo Lucius clavando la mirada en su hijo, pues no estaba muy de acuerdo en la relación entre su nieto y Rose.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre, Blaise? -Cambió el tema Draco, pues sabía que sería discutir sin llegar a nada, se conformaba con tener el apoyo de su madre.

-Mejor -la madre del moreno se encontraba muy enferma hace un par de semanas-gracias por la preocupación.

\- ¿Y Daphne? -La duda del rubio la arrastraba hace bastante, pues no veía a la hermana de Astoria hace años y sabía que había estado muy mal, porque quería mucho a su hermana. Ella se había casado con un mago que vivía viajando y trató de saciar su pena evitando estar cerca de su hermana. No le duró mucho, porque termino su matrimonio y hace un año estaba en una relación con Blaise, quien se divorció de Pansy a los meses de casarse, sin estar con nadie hasta hace un año.

\- No te he contado, pero nos casamos hace 3 meses- los Malfoy's miraron sorprendidos-fue algo simple, sin invitados.

-Felicidades- Narcisa fue la primera en levantarse y abrazar a Zabini-me alegro mucho por ustedes.

-Enviaré un regalo para ambos-prometió Lucius, frío como siempre, mientras su hijo le daba un apretón de manos a su amigo.

-Esperemos que Pansy no se entere- ambos rieron, sabiendo lo histérica que era su amiga.

-Armaría un escándalo, como sucedió con el divorcio o contigo en sexto- Draco no recordaba esa instancia.

\- ¿Conmigo en sexto? -interrogó el rubio a su amigo.

-Amigo, están tus padres, no creo que sea óptimo hablar de eso-susurró el moreno para luego agregar con volumen normal-está lejos, gastando dinero…Mejor así, no quiero que moleste a Daphne en el estado en el que se encuentra-todos lo miraron con duda- tiene un mes y medio de embarazo.

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo-señaló el rubio a su amigo felicitándolo nuevamente, al igual que Narcisa.

-Trataré de convencerla para que venga conmigo el 31-agregó el moreno- ¿cuándo llegará mi ahijado?

-Debe estar por llegar-respondió ansiosa Narcisa.

-Con una sangre sucia y su hija-dijo despectivo Lucius siendo fulminado con la mirada por su esposa y su hijo.

\- ¿Granger pasará con ustedes las fiestas? -preguntó el moreno interesado.

-Junto a su hija-lo corrigió Narcisa-al fin conoceremos a la novia de Scorpius- se notaba entusiasmada.

Cuando Lucius iba a responder apareció nuevamente la elfa que anunciaba a la gente que llegaba a la Mansión Malfoy, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

-El Señorito Scorpius, la Señorita Weasley y Señora Weasley- al escuchar como anunciaban a Hermione Draco se molestó, no le gustaba que le dieran ese apellido.

-Padrino- se escuchó al menor de los Malfoy's entrar al gran salón, seguido por su novia y última la madre de ella, que tenía puesto un largo abrigo color caoba.

-Scorpius- sonrió el moreno, siendo abordado por el menor que lo abrazó amistoso- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia?

-Claro-fue hasta la entrada ofreciendo la mano a Rose que se veía algo tímida-Rose, mi padrino, padrino, Rose.

-Un gusto-dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica el moreno, mientras ella sonreía por cortesía-eres muy parecida a tu madre-miró de reojo a la castaña.

-Muy linda-se incorporó extrañamente Narcisa con una sonrisa, siempre apoyaba las decisiones de su hijo y su nieto, desde la muerte de Astoria, pues antes de eso no era muy agradable con la difunta.

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojo la pelirroja, mientras saludaba a Narcisa con un beso en la mejilla, seguida de Scorpius.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio? -preguntó Blaise a Hermione, saludándola, mientras los más jóvenes iban a saludar a Lucius, que a pesar de no estar muy feliz era muy educado.

-Atareadas como siempre-respondió de manera sincera la castaña sonriendo cortes a Zabini, a quien nunca le agradó mucho- ¿Qué hay de Gringotts?

-Muy instruida Granger, como siempre-Draco miraba de lejos, saludando a su hijo y su novia-disculpa, Weasley…

-No, es Granger-el moreno se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-Ya era hora Granger-dijo como si nada, mientras ella alzaba una ceja-no me malinterpretes, pero Ronald Weasley es un poco básico-Draco se comenzó a acercar a ellos-y en el banco todo estupendo.

-Me alegro-fue cortante la castaña que notó a Draco a su lado y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Puedes dejar tu abrigo-propuso el rubio, mientras el moreno los miraba de reojo- ¿Pasa algo, Zabini? - Draco fue directo a su amigo.

-Ahora que la veo, Granger tiene un parecido con Astoria ¿no crees? -el rubio negó de manera fría-que extraño, juraría que sí.

-Creo que necesitas ir a ver a tu esposa- indicó el heredero Malfoy, notando como Narcisa se acercaba.

-Señorita Granger- abrazó a la castaña- lamento lo de la revista, ya sabe algunos no tienen mucho que hacer.

-Oh…Gracias, Señora Malfoy-respondió de manera sincera, aún incómoda con la presencia de Zabini.

-Puedes decirme Narcisa- la castaña asintió para luego escuchar-tienes una hija muy linda-tomó de pronto la mano de ella-ven a saludar a Lucius- al acercarse la gryffindor notó que el ex mortifago no estaba igual que antes, de hecho, se veía cansado y obviamente que triunfara el otro bando lo había desprestigiado.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Hermione ofreciendo su mano, que este aceptó.

-Un gusto tener a la Ministra por aquí- dijo a regañadientes el mago, pues se notaba que estaba obligado por su esposa.

-Bueno- comenzó Blaise- yo debo ir a ver a mi mujer-miró a su ahijado y su novia, que se encontraban tomados de la mano-es como ver a Draco con Granger-bromeo, a pesar de que no causó mucha gracia a quienes mencionaba, pues se pusieron algo tensos- te traje tu regalo de navidad-Scorpius se acercó y tomó una pequeña caja color verde esmeralda-recuerda abrirlo mañana- sonrió a su ahijado abrazándolo.

-Gracia padrino-el chico a diferencia de Draco era más risueño y no le molestaba mostrar sus sentimientos, algo completamente diferente a cualquier Malfoy- ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

-En la fiesta de año nuevo-desparramó el cabello del joven, se acercó a Rose para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, luego de Lucius con un apretón. Narcisa lo abrazó de manera amigable y a Hermione también le dio un beso en la mejilla-Draco…-sonrió con los brazos abiertos y se dieron un simple abrazo de amigos.

-Saludos a Daphne-le dijo el rubio cuando empezó a marcharse el moreno.

-En tu nombre- se marchó dejando desconcertados a Hermione y a Draco, pensando que él podría saber más de lo que pensaban.

-Bien, antes de cenar voy a mostrarles sus cuartos- ofreció Narcisa seguida por Draco y Scorpius, que llevaron el equipaje, pues sabían que no les gustaría que lo hicieran los elfos.

Subieron la escalera de mármol hasta el segundo piso, donde había muchas puertas, la Señora Malfoy abrió la quinta puerta, en la que había un cuarto con una cama de dos plazas, un baño a un lado y una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el terreno de la Mansión, todo estaba decorado en tonos celestes.

-Bien, aquí te sentirás muy cómoda Rose-la pelirroja agradeció con una sonrisa mirando el cuarto.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella-propuso Hermione, notando que su hija no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Cómo crees-negó la mujer de cabello platinado-he preparado una habitación especial para ti-caminó un par de metros hasta el cuarto que seguía- estarás al lado de tu hija.

-Muchas Gracias, Narcisa- la rubia sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Era más grande que la anterior, con dos sillas que daban hacía una chimenea, además de un librero bastante extenso, un baño hacía el lado opuesto de la habitación de su hija y un balcón con una pequeña mesita y otras dos sillas, que se unía con el cuarto anterior. Todo estaba decorado en colores escarlatas y dorados, algo que Hermione agradeció.

-Bueno, las dejo para que se instalen- Narcisa desapareció por la escalera, Scorpius entró a la habitación de Rose y Draco con Hermione a la de la castaña.

Lo primero que hizo la castaña fue ir hacía el balcón saludando a su hija que estaba junto, luego cada una volvió a entrar a su habitación y al escuchar que los jóvenes salían, seguramente a los terrenos, Hermione miró a Draco.

\- ¿Le diste consejos a tu madre? -preguntó al fin mirando la gran cama con colores Gryffindors.

-Que puedo decir-sonrió altanero acercándose a ella-hay que dar una buena impresión-se puso frente a ella- ¿lo logré?

-Extraordinario- lo calificó como si fuese un TIMO, de pronto sintió esos labios que tanto añoraba sobre los suyos, sintiendo ese cosquilleo como cuando eres joven y das tu primer beso. Él unió sus labios con los de ella con suavidad esperando a que la castaña correspondiera y así fue por unos instantes sacando un par de chispas, pero luego recordaron que debían bajar-espera-lo detuvo la gryffindor- ¿Zabini sabe algo? Digo respecto a nosotros.

-No le he dicho nada-reveló el rubio igual de intrigado que ella-averiguaré, no te preocupes.

Cuando volvieron a la sala a los poco minutos llamaron para comer, la conversación fue bastante a mena. Los Malfoy revelaron que trataban de hacer que Draco la superará en las diferentes asignaturas, pero fue imposible y eso lo comenzaron a aceptar cuando notaron la cantidad de libros que leía. También les agradó que Rose fuese igual de instruida que su madre y que además jugara Quidditch y por supuesto, que había ayudado a Scorpius a que enfrentara a los compañeros que lo molestaban, pues la pelirroja es muy popular.

Al terminar la comida cada uno se marchó a donde precisó mejor. Hermione se quedó hablando horas con su hija respecto a lo ocurrido con su padre, hasta que notó que era muy tarde por lo que debían descansar. Se fue a su cuarto, cerró las grandes cortinas y se acostó en la cama.

Un ruido despertó a la castaña, deben haber sido las 2 de la mañana, notó como su ventanal estaba abierto, se bajó de la cama caminó hasta el ventanal viendo que estaba nevando, sonrió y vio un libro en la mesita del balcón, lo tomó y entró. Luego de cerrar el ventanal leyó la página que estaba marcada en el libro.

" _No importa cuánto tiempo pase, que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, ni los prejuicios que se construyan día a día gracias a nuestra unión…No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sueño e imagino cada momento que nos estamos perdiendo por el miedo al qué dirán._

 _Puedo pedir a nuestro mundo que deje de separarnos mil veces, pero no lo voy a lograr si lo hago solo. Necesito saber si soy solo yo el que desea esto, porque si es así dímelo y juro que no voy a seguir intentando pasar barreras, pero no prometo controlar mis deseos de tenerte cerca y sentir ese aroma tan peculiar que me vuelve loco. No puedo prometer alejarme de ti, porque siempre te siento cerca, tampoco dejar de buscarte, ya que lo hago siempre en mis sueños. Lo que sí puedo prometer es no demostrarte esto y transformarme en una barrera de hielo que no podrás jamás derretir._

 _Puedo seguir luchando con esto solo, pero sería inmensamente mejor si tú estás conmigo y así volver el sueño una realidad"._

Hermione sonrió mirando entre la oscuridad, hasta que se acercó lentamente notando que había cierto rubio en su habitación, ofreciendo su mano, que ella aceptó y fue inmediatamente pegada al cuerpo de él.

De pronto todo giró en sus cabezas y se vieron en una situación parecida, era navidad en épocas de guerra, se habían encontrado en las afueras del Valle Godric, tomados de las manos, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en que se verían las caras.

-Gracias- de pronto rompió el silencio la castaña haciendo que el rubio abriera poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Ni si quiera me dejaste regalarte algo-se quejó el slytherin, abriendo los ojos al igual que ella.

-No todo es tangible Draco, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado- sonrió con un poco de frío mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -el rubio no comprendía.

-Este momento…yo sé cuánto te cuesta estar aquí-él sonrió de lado- sé que quieres darme mucho más, pero para mí esto es infinitamente mejor-se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Es un regalo mutuo entonces- ella asintió mientras se quedaban allí cerrando sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos oscuros los miraban desde la vereda de enfrente, enterándose que su mejor amigo estaba traicionando a Lord Voldemort.

Todo volvió a la Mansión Malfoy en el que la castaña volvía a ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, recordando las palabras del libro para responder.

-Sí- dijo simplemente la castaña sintiendo ese aroma a menta que tanto le encantaba. Él la miro con sus ojos grises que demostraban que estaba feliz, mientras tomaba la mejilla de ella.

-Feliz navidad, Granger- de pronto dijo el rubio rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Feliz navidad, Malfoy- ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello continuando el roce de sus labios sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago con los ojos cerrados.

Al igual que en su recuerdo alguien los observaba, pero no eran los mismos ojos que en el recuerdo, ya que, a diferencia de esos, estos tenían el mismo color que los de Draco.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN**

 **Un capítulo que no solo tiene momentos lindos entre Draco y Hermione, ya que también se puede apreciar un poco más de misterio.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Cariños**

 **B.L. Davis**


End file.
